The Kidnapping
by xMIHighxHOAx
Summary: Intel suggests that the Prime Minister is going to be kidnapped on his business trip in America. The team have been ordered to protect him but they all end up taking a trip to Australia.
1. The New Team

**The New Team**

 _Wednesday 10th April_

Dan, Tom, Keri and Aneisha were sitting in class in St. Hearts. Dan was lounging on a chair, Keri was doodling in her maths book, Tom was playing a game on his D.S and Aneisha was writing notes. Mrs King was reading a Shakespeare play out. The four teenagers felt small vibrations coming from their pencils, they saw the rubber ends flashing out a red light. They looked at each other and grinned. They waited until Mrs King had turned around to make a note on the white board before rushing out of the room. The came to the caretakers cupboard. Aneisha slid the light switch covering and pressed her thumb against the scanner. The four gained access and opened the door. The stood in a line, Keri reached for the broom under the Apple Green Paint, the four spies plummeted down. In four quick flashes they were out of their uniforms and into their black MIHigh outfits.

They walked over to the circular table in the centre of the room where Agent Frank London stood waiting for them.

"Hello Team." Frank said. "You have a very important mission today. We just have to wait for six more people to arrive before we start the briefing. They didn't have to wait long because soon they heard the lift start up. Then it dropped down again with a new set of spies in it. The doors opened and out walked the five best spies in the whole of MI9.

"Team, meet Blane, Daisy," Frank said pointing to a brown haired boy and a blonde girl, "Oscar, Rose," pointing to a blonde boy and a brunette, "and Carrie." He pointed to the last girl who had dark skin and brown hair. "This is Tom, Dan, Keri and Aneisha." Frank introduced pointing to the current MIHigh spies in turn. The teenagers shook hands and said "Hi."

"Right, one more left." Frank said tapping his watch. Everyone heard the lift zoom down, they all turned around to see the sixth and final member of their team. A red head with amazing emerald green eyes and pale skin skipped out of the lift. " Zoe!" Aneisha squealed rushed forward to give her best friend a hug. Tom followed suit and Keri wandered over and hugged her sister. They had met over the summer without anyone knowing and talked about missions they had done together with Dan, Tom and Aneisha. Finally Dan slowly got up and walked over. The other three backed away, Dan spread out his arms and Zoe ran into them.

"Hey Zo."Dan whispered into her ear.

"Hi Dan." She whispered in reply.

"Sorry to break up the reunion but... We kinda have a mission." Oscar said.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Dan said breaking away from Zoe and blushing.

"Okay... Team," Frank said, the ten spies turned to look at him. "MI9 have received information from our mole in KORPS that they are planning to kidnap the Prime Minister. We don't know why but we do know when. He shall be attending a meeting next week in America. The PM was informed and he has asked for MI9 to provide the best spies to protect him. Stella suggested you lot. "

"Cool! So out of everyone in MI9 Stella picked us!" Daisy squealed.

"Probably so she could spend more time with Frank." Keri said. Tom, Aneisha, Zoe and Dan nodded and gave murmurs of agreement.

"Ohhh... Franks got a soft spot for Stella..."Carrie teased. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Careful!" Frank warned, "Or I'll tell Stella to find another team for this job."

"Well, we all know that's not true." Tom said grinning cheekily. Frank rolled his eyes again.

"Why didn't the Prime Minister cancel his trip?" Rose asked.

"He said it was too important." Frank told her. She nodded in reply.

"Anyway... The PM's private jet leaves on Friday at 5:00pm. Be here at 4:00pm so we can take you there together and be on time..." Frank said directing the last sentence at Blane who he had heard that was alway late for everything and was never organised. "You need to get to know each other more so I suggest spending time together. Oh, and don't forget to pack, Not half an hour before you need to meet here." Again directed at Blane. "You will stay in a private VIP only hotel on the same floor as the PM and you will be in rooms of two or three, they may not be in your team or the same gender as you but just stick it out okay. Here are fake permission slips for a month trip to America for extra studying. School will think you are on holiday with your familys, or ill. Rose, can you give me a hand with the room organisation please?" Frank asked handing everyone a piece of paper.

" Yeah, sure." Rose answered.

"Good, thank you. Now I suggest you start packing and getting to know each other." Frank ordered.


	2. Getting To Know You

**Getting To Know You**

 _In the underground base at St Hearts_

"I'll be at Blane's in half an hour at the most. " Rose said.

" Okay." Daisy called back.

The nine other agents tried to fit in the lift together but then finally realised that they would have to go up in two trips. Tom, Zoe, Keri, Dan and Aneisha went up first and waited outside the storeroom for the others. Blane, Daisy, Carrie and Oscar stepped into the lift and the doors shut.

"So, sleeping arrangements. Ideas?" Frank asked looking questionably at Rose. He noticed the gleam in her eyes and the wicked grin that had spread across her face.

* * *

 _Outside the caretakers cupboard_

"Come on then guys." Blane said heading down the corridor.

"Blane, wait. What about school?" Aneisha asked.y

" Oh yeah. If Neish misses another class Mrs King will flip." Tom added.

" Why? It's only Mrs King, no offence anyone. " Carrie said jokily.

" Yeah but Mrs King is Neish's Aunty soo..." Keri explained.

" Oohh... Awkward..." Oscar trailed.

Aneisha rolled her eyes and grabbed Tom and Keri's wrists.

"Wait for us at the school gates!" Tom yelled halfway down the hallway.

"Seya in half an hour." Zoe said smiling and walking down the corridor after Dan and the others.

* * *

 _At the school gates_

Blane, Daisy, Carrie, Rose and Oscar are waiting by the gates for Keri, Tom, Aneisha, Zoe and Dan to come out. Finally they walked out of school and greeted the other five.

"Come on then." Blane said heading off the school grounds in the direction of his house. They talked about random things, except spy stuff though because they were in public. When they get there Blane unlocks the door and Daisy leads them into the kitchen.

"Mum is still at work and my brother is over seas so we will probably be here alone." Blane explained.

" That's cool with me." Dan said looking at Zoe.

"Can we talk spy now?" Zoe asked cautiously. Blane nodded.

"Right, so let's get to know each other. I'll start. My name is Carrie Stewart, I'm a Gymnastics Junior Olympic Gold Medalist and a martial arts expert. I'm 17. I'm part of the second team."

"Oscar Cole, well, Oscar Dixon-Halliday. I specialise in deep cover. I'm 17 as well and from the second team too."

"I am Rose Gupter. I do the analysing, hacking, science, maths and computer things. Basically the brains. I worked in the first and second teams. I'm 17."

"Hey. I'm Daisy Millar. I do undercover work. I can get in anywhere with the right outfit. I'm 18."

"Sup. I'm Blane Whittiker, the martial arts master. I'm 18 and I'm not the drama queen in my team," Blane said jerking his head at Daisy. Daisy elbowed him in the stomach. "I also don't do dressing up like Oscar and Miss Dramatic here!" Daisy elbowed him again.

"Oi! Quit it already! " Blane whined, and grabbed Daisy's elbows and pinned them behind her back, Daisy squealed and Blane let her go.

"Okay, I'll stop."Daisy wimped. Blane and Daisy carried on flirting. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Are they always this bad?" Tom asked to Rose. Everyone heard except Daisy and Blane.

"Oh... they're just warming up." Rose said.

"Ahem."Keri said getting Blane and Daisy's attention. "I'm Keri Summer, I'm a fighter and apparently a quick learner. I'm a perfect copy of the mastermind. I'm 16."

"I am Aneisha. I do " dressing up " like Daisy, and I'm 16." Aneisha said, air quoting dressing up.

I'm Dan Morgan, I'm a free runner and i do martial arts. I'm 16. "

"Zoe London, fighter and quick learner, well I'm assuming. I'm a perfect copy of the mastermind as well. I'm 16 years old."

"The name's Tom, Tom Tupper." Tom said jerking his head up and giving the others a side smirk. "I'm a great athlete, I do the same as Rose for my team and I'm incredibly handsome. I'm also 16."

"Do forget you eat too many biscuits Mr Bond." Aneisha laughed.

"And your head is a little bigger than it should be." Dan joked. Tom gasped.

"I'll have you know my head is average size thank you very much." He said with a fake shocked expression. Everyone laughed.

"What shall we do now?" Zoe asked looking around.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Blane suggested. They agreed and moved into the living room to decide on a film.


	3. The Packing

The Packing

 _Daisy's house 5:00pm_

Daisy POV

We were at Blane's house for a few hours talking about previous missions and watching films. But as soon as I got home I rushed to my room and pulled my suitcase of of my wardrobe. I picked out my favourite clothes and the most delicate, dainty ones too. I will probably be wearing my spy gear most of the time but, I still have others for other times when we're off duty for a while. It wasn't long after I got home that I heard a knock on my door.

"Daisy? Daisy? Can I come in?" My dad asked.

"Dad? Yeah sure!" I shouted back. My Dad opened the door and walked slowly over to where I was packing my things.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Erm, yeah, America, it's with collage. A month trip for extra studying." I answered.

"Really, oh cool. What are you to study there?"

"Geography and History because of being in another country and America's history plus we are going to see all the cool sights like the White House." I lied.

"Okay. When do you go?" He inquired.

"Friday, I have to be at school at 4:00pm."

"Okay. Have fun. I going on a business trip on Friday so that is very convenient." He informed me, I knew before he was probably going on one of his very long business trips because he never talks to me about anything else.

I mean it takes ten hundred years just getting through his secretary, receptionist and personal assistant then it turns out he's in a meeting, can't talk busy, says he'll call back but never does.

"Well I must go." My father said getting up. "I have a meeting over video call soon. It will take a while so Kellie will fix you something for tea." I nodded as he left.

I feel a slight buzzing in my pocket and I see my communicator flashing.

"Hey Rose. What's up?" I answer.

"Hey Dais... I was wondering if you want to help pack stuff for America with me and Carrie. We have pizza."

"Yes! I'll be over in five minutes." I said. I zipped up my suitcase, grabbed my phone and ran down the stairs, stopping briefly to tell Kellie (the maid my father hired) that i was leaving and that I wouldn't need dinner thank you.

 _Roses house_

Rose POV

"Yes! I'll be over in five minutes." Daisy answered me. I hung up and turned to Carrie.

"She'll be over in a few minutes." I say. Carrie nods her head and we lie on the sofa waiting for Daisy and the pizza to finish.

Five minutes later exactly there is a knock on my house door. I get up and open it. I see Daisy leaning against the wall breathing heavily.

"Told you I'd be five minutes!" She said laughing well it was a bit more like wheezing because she had run half a mile in five minutes exactly. Carrie and I laughed too.

"Come on then, pizza is ready." I said after hearing the timer go off.

"Hang on! I just ran half a mile in five minutes! I need to sit down!" Daisy cries falling down on the sofa. Carrie and I laugh then grab ourselves food. We then get some for daisy. I gave her the plate then grab her right wrist while Carrie grabs her left. We pull her up off the sofa and drag her up the stairs to my room.

"So. Rose, what kinda stuff do you want to take?" Carrie asked, she headed for my wardrobe and rifled through it. Daisy plopped on my bed catching a few seconds break before diving (almost literally) for my wardrobe too.

"I dunno. Jeans, hoodie, tops, trainers, that stuff." I guessed.

"Okay then, I guess we have lots of work to do." Daisy joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh.. This is cute." Carrie said pulling a summer dress out of the wardrobe.

"Yeah. Put it on!" Daisy instructed throwing over to me. It was white and had bright dark blue embroidery along the neckline and hem. It looked very greek. The girls looked through all of the cloths in the wardrobe while I put it on.

"What do you think? " I asked, the girls spun around and their jaws "dropped".

"Wow! You look amazing! " Carrie squealed.

"Yeah she does! " Daisy agreed.

"Aww... Rosie... Oscars gonna love you even more in that dress!" Carrie teased...

"Ohh... Rosie has a soft spot for Oscar..." Daisy teased as well.

"No I do NOT!" I said grabbing two pillows off my bed and throwing one at each of them. They ducked and laughed at me.

"What about Blaney.. Miss Dramatic..." I said too, using Blane's nickname for Daisy.

"Touchè." Daisy said. Carrie laughed harder at us both. Daisy and I rolled our eyes at her.

 _Half an hour later_

"I think that enough." I say looking at the pile of clothes the girls had picked out for me that was lying on my bed. Instead of the usual stuff i would have packed (jeans, my brother's jumpers and tops and converse) i had an array of more exciting things like a dress, skinny jeans, shorts, leggings, a pair of converse, a pair of nice boot, a pair of sandals and and my tops. They did allow me to take my brothers hoodies though.

"Okay! My turn!" Carrie shouted. She dragged us down the stairs and out the house. Mum was back now so I didn't need to lock up. We all ran to Carrie's house and picked all of her clothes out. Carrie is very stylish unlike me. She is with the fashion and knows what goes with what, very much like Daisy, so it didn't take long to find this did Carrie to take.

"What about you Dais?" Carrie asked when we had finished.

"Oh, I'm packed. You'll just have to wait to see my clothes." She answered grinning.


	4. The Journey

The Journey

 _Blane's house Friday 3:30pm_

Blane POV

As I walk up the stairs to my room, I hear the beeping of a reminder of something from my phone calender. I pull it out of my pocket and glance at the screen. S**t. It said:

 **Meet at St Hearts at four! Don't be late!**

I looked at the time on my phone; 3:30. I was supposed to be at the school gates in half an hour! I wasn't even packed! I rushed into my room and grabbed a suitcase from under my bed.

I opened my draws and pulled out loads of pairs of underwear and socks, three pairs of jeans, three hoodies and four tops. I ran to my wardrobe and dragged a navy blue shirt out. I grabbed my phone charger, toothbrush, toothpaste and deodorant and stuffed them into my suitcase too. I zipped it up, picked it up and dragged it down the stairs with me. I left it by the door and put a pair of red converses on. Frank would have our spy clothes with him and that included my black pair of converse. I ran into the kitchen and hugged my mum.

"Bye Mum. I'll see you in a few weeks." She pecked my cheek. I ran out of the room to the living room while she shouted:

"Bye Blane, have a great time."

I went into the living room where my brother Kyle was, he had got back yesterday from over seas. "Seya Kyle." I said,

"Seya Blaney." He replied holding his arm up. I slapped his hand in a high five.

"Stay safe, Bro." I said.

"You too little Dude, oh and make a move on that Daisy girl you have pictures of all over your room. She's nice."

"They're not everywhere!" I protested, "just above my bed and on my mirror." Kyle laughed.

Go on, or you'll be late!" Kyle said.

"Bye Kyle!" I shouted leaving the room. I headed for the door and picked up my suitcase. I ran out of the house all the way down the road and around the corner and all the way to St Hearts.

 _Outside St Hearts_

Blane POV

It's 3:57pm when I get there.

"Oh look who decided to join us." Tom joked.

"Call off the search party. He's here!" Daisy smirked.

"Hello to you to. " I say grinning, and breathing heavily.

"Oh get a move on lovebirds!" Keri shouts from a black SUV.

"Yeah, come on guys, get a budgie on..." Frank says.

"Was that supposed to be a joke? " Oscar asks.

"*coughs* Em, Yeah." Frank admits straightening his tie.

"Guys," Dan calls, "Blane, Carrie and Rose, you're coming in this SUV with me, Daisy, Zoe, Aneisha and Oscar, you're in that one, sorry Oscar."

"Hey, what's wrong with us?!" Zoe insisted.

"Nothing. Your absolutely brilliant." Dan said. Zoe blushed. "Tom, Keri and Frank your in the last one. That okay everyone?" No one had any complaints, well if they did they kept them to themselves.

Everyone got into the black SUV Dan told them to go in. We set off in the cars. I'm sat in the back, sandwiched in between Carrie and Rose. They talk over me for a while until I notice Carrie look at me, then back to Rose and nod. Suddenly they turn on me:

"Soo, Blane. Do you like Daisy?" Rose asks.

"Well, course I do." I answer.

"Yeah, honey, she means fancy like. Like this: *cough* Blane, do you fancy Daisy?" Carrie explains imitating Rose who reached across me and slapped her arm playfully. I laughed at them.

"Seriously though Blane. Do you?" Rose asks looking at me.

"No! Maybe! Maybe yes." I admit blushing, "Don't tell anyone!" I snap.

"Stop arguing with her then!" Carrie shouted.

"Well what do I do?" I ask looking at each of them in turn repetitively.

"Stop teasing and winding her up." Rose suggested.

"Yeah and show her you care for her a bit more." Carrie said.

"Wow, Carrie has a sensitive and caring side." I tease. Carrie punches my arm.

"Hey guys, what's the convo back there?" Dan asks turning around.

"Nothing, just telling Blane here to show his feelings for Daisy a bit more." Carrie says.

"CARRIE!" I yell.

"What? It's the truth..." She answers batting her eyelashes. Rose giggles.

"Ten minutes to the PM's private jet. " The driver calls back to us while holding back a smile.

"Okay, thanks." Rose says.

 _The PM'S jet runway_

No one POV

Everyone got out of the warm, heated black SUV's and gathered in a circle. Blane notices Daisy shivering in her t-shirt. "Here Daisy, put this on." He says pulling off his hoodie and passing it to her.

"Really? Are you sure?" Daisy asks looking at him, he nods. Daisy smiles and pulls it over her head. She feels a special warmth when she puts it on and she is intoxicated by the smell of him which is: just Blane. She breathes deeply in through her nose smelling his smell and smiling widely.

Dan looked fondly at Zoe. He saw her glum expression, her downwards glance, her quivering lips and her shaking legs and arms. "Are you alright Zoe?" He asked concerned.

Zoe looked up and nodded. Dan shook his head in disbelief. He wrapped his arms arm her shoulders. Zoe jumped but she turned and wrapped her arms around his waist. Dan rested his chin on her head. Aneisha turned around to ask Zoe a question but was greeted with the sight of Dan and Zoe hugging. She squealed and the team (minus Dan and Zoe) stared at her worriedly. She pointed at the pair excitedly, they hadn't noticed. They were to busy taking in what was happening. All they could see was each other, all the could hear was the slow steady breathing of the other person, all the could feel was the warm, comfortable embrace from the other and the tingling sensation the other person's breath felt down their neck (Zoe) or down their shirt (Dan). Dan could only smell Zoe's strawberry shortcake shampoo and Zoe only smelt Dan's "manly" colone.

Tom, Keri and Aneisha rushed over and started to ask them loads of questions and saying random things like:

"Are you together now? "

"You look so cute together."

"I knew you liked her!"

"I never thought I'd see the day Daniel Morgan got a girlfriend he actually likes!" That was Tom. Dan moved a hand from Zoe's shoulder and punched the top of Tom's arm. Zoe moved so she was next to Dan instead, Dan had moved his arm around Zoe's waist protectively.

The whole team heard the clopping of a pair of heels and a pair of feet following. The team turned around to see Chief Agent Stella Knight, Frank stood behind.

"Agents. It's time to board the jet." She said seriously. She then walked off in the direction of the plane. Frank scurried behind her. The ten teenagers followed, Dan's arm still around Zoe's waist.

 _On the plane_

Zoe POV

We walk onto the jet and sit down for when we take off. I spot the Prime Minister sat near the front with his bodyguards. We're sat nearer the back to give him space.

"Please make sure your belts are fastened up." I hear over the radio comms thing. The jet lurches forward. "Taking off in five, four, three, two, one." The plane shoots off into the sky. A few minutes later we hear the captain again:

"We are up safely. You may now move freely."

"Here guys. Take these. They'll help you sleep on the journey so you have enough energy. They will kick in ten seconds after you take them." Frank said handling us all a small circular tablet each.

"Do we have to take it?" Keri whined.

"Well, unless you want to fall asleep on duty when the PM is getting kidnapped." Frank said. "Don't worry, while your asleep I shall keep an eye on the PM with Stella and his bodyguards."

"Are you sure you won't be kissing somewhere? " Tom joked. Frank sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Never change Thomas." Frank said.

"I don't plan to." Tom answered with a mischievous grin and a glint in his eye.

"Have you got any water?" Aneisha asked.

"Here." Tom said passing her a bottle, he gave one to everyone.

"Okay then. Night everyone." Aneisha said drinking her tablet down. Everyone but Blane, Oscar and Carrie followed suit.

"Come down here." Tom said walking down a small corridor. " There are six bunk bed we can use." Everyone followed. Daisy, Tom, Rose and I wondered over to some bottom bunks. Aneisha, Keri and Dan climbed ladders to some of the top bunks. Soon after everything went black. I had fallen asleep.

Oscar POV

Blane walks over to another bottom bunk. Carrie and I follow sitting either side of him.

"Hey, smooth move with the hoodie down there." I say smiling at him.

"Thanks. When you gonna make your move on my Rosie?" Blane asks raising his eyebrows up and down sharply.

"Wwhhaatt? I don't fancy Rose!" I splutter.

"Ah hu!" He says, Carrie looks at me too, amused.

"Fine, I'll talk to her in America!" I say backing down before we start arguing. Carrie and Blane look at each other smugly. Blane takes his tablet.

"I'm gonna sleep now... *yawn*, night." He says. Carrie and I stand up off his bed. He lies there for five seconds but he falls asleep instantly.

"Oscar. Can you lift him up please?" Carrie asks.

"Yes I can lift him up. Why though? "

"Just do it please." Carrie instructs. I lift Blane up for Carrie. She walks over to Daisy and moves her closer to the edge of her bed. I roll my eyes at her childish behaviour.

"Just put him down there." She says pointing to the space behind Daisy. I put him on the bed and Carrie lifts his arm and drapes it over Daisy's shoulder. She then lifted his leg up by his knee and put it over Daisy's legs too. I sigh at her. She grins wickedly and vaults onto a top bunk. I copy her onto a different bed. We take out tablets, screw the lids back our out water bottles and dropped onto our pillows, already asleep.

 _Eight hours later, waking up time_

Blane POV

I wake up not knowing where I am. Thoughts come crawling back into my head and I remember I'm on the PM's private plane on a mission. But I don't remember falling asleep with someone in my arms. I look down and see Daisy snuggled into my chest. Her cheek against my chest, her arms around me and her legs, one between mine and one over my hip. I smile at her happily. I soon fall asleep again.

Daisy POV

I wake up remembering I'm on a plane and on a mission. I suddenly feel a warmth and a shudder run down my spin. I open my eyes and all I see is someone's chest. I look up at their face and I see it's Blane. I realise his arms are over me, one hand on my waist and the other arm under my shoulder, supporting me. My arms and under his t-shirt and resting on bare skin. My hands on his well toned abs and chest. Our legs are tangled together, one of mine over his hips. I smile happily and fall asleep in his warm hug.

I wake up to the sound of someone coughing, and a few girls giggling. I still feel Blane, although this time he is under me instead. I reluctantly turn my head to see the rest of the team looking at me and Blane. I see Rose (I think she is the one who coughed) staring at us, the rest of the team behind her. Zoe, Keri and Aneisha were giggling behind her and Tom and Dan were laughing. Carrie and Oscar were smirking and kept glancing at each other. I suddenly knew it was those two who had put Blane next to me a few hours ago. Blane stirs underneath me.

"What are you all looking at?" He asked curiously. He looks at me. I'm straddling him, my waist on his, he smirks at me, his arms were around me still, one hand still on my waist, and the other one on my back. One of my hands are up his t-shirt and resting on his chest, my other one is on his chest too but on his t-shirt. I blush and so does he but not as much as me.

"Do you lot mind?" He asks jokily. The team smirk and walk out giggling, Rose is the last one out and she shuts the door behind her.

"What are you doing lying on top of me Daisy?" He asks grinning his lopsided grin at me.

"Well I was asleep." I answer.

"Really now?" He teases.

"Have you got a problem with it?" I say stroking his chest with my hands that is under his t-shirt.

"Not at all. Although..." He trails off. He flips me over so he is sitting over me. Suddenly my stomach gets a weird feeling. I've had them before when I'm with Blane, it's the strongest feeling I've had. I know what it is. Blane looks in my eyes, I look in his but I just feel like I'm drowning in a pool of milk chocolate. I close my eyes for a second, but I suddenly feel something on my lips very faintly. I open my eyes again and I sit up slightly, Blane looks at me then crushes his mouth onto mine. I kiss back. He pulls back grinning. He leans in again, close to me but far away enough to tease me. I lunge myself at him but he dodges me and gets up. I look after him questionably. He winks at me, opens the door and walks out. I sigh and sit up, hitting my fists on the mattress. I get up and walk out of the room moodily.


	5. The Mansion

The Mansion

 _They arrive with the Prime Minister at the hotel mansion he had rented out for the month._

Aneisha POV

We enter the "house" through the main entrance door. I walked in with Tom next to me. We gazed around the vast hall, the grand staircase, the intricate design of the wallpaper (white with golden swirls and curves making different shapes and patterns), the gold ceiling tracks running across the white painted ceiling and the three crystal chandeliers. They caught the light projected from the light bulbs and scattered it around the room sending rainbow lights to bounce off the walls. I stared at it all in awe, I glanced at Tom, Zoe, Keri and Dan who where all either side of me, they were all looking around too, drinking all of it in, with their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Wowzers!" Caries gasped.

"Ah hu! " I agreed nodding.

"Woah! "

"Cool!"

"Amazing."

"It's sooo pretty... If I lived here... Woah!" Everyone else gaped.

"Welcome the your home for the rest on the month." Stella said walking inside and pushing through us all. Frank followed.

"I have the room numbers and the names of the people you will be sharing with there are four rooms on each floor." Frank stated pulling a piece of paper put of a pocket. He unfolded it and read out:

"Keri, Zoe and Neish, room 1. Dan, Tom and Oscar, room 2. Rose and Carrie, room 3..."

"Wait!" Daisy interrupted. " That just leaves..." She turned and looked at Blane. " Oh, Rose. You didn't!" Rose grinned evilly.

"She did. Daisy and Blane, room 4." Frank said grinning at Blane and Daisy. Daisy glared at Rose, then she turned to Blane. She stared at him in disbelief.

"What's wrong with me?" Blane asked grinning cheekily and Daisy who rolled her eyes, picked out her suitcase and headed towards the stairs. Blane looked at Rose again, I noticed her wink at him and Blane grin and wink back nodding his head too. I wonder if it is in thanks but, I dunno.

Rose POV

Daisy glares at me and stomps off with her suitcase in hand. I look at Blane and wink, he winks in reply and nods in a slight thanks. Keri, Tom, Aneisha, Zoe and Dan pick their suitcases up and rush off after Daisy. Blane, Carrie, Oscar and I grab our suitcases and wonder on behind them. As i walk past Frank and Stella I see Stella giggling like a school child. I roll my eyes and carry on walking past them. After climbing a flight of stairs there is a turning off and Daisy follows it to a hallway.

Daisy walks down the hallway looking left as she goes:

01, 02, 03, 04,

"This is yours Zoe, Keri and Aneisha. That's probably yours Oscar, Tom and Dan. So these must be ours." Daisy says pointing to 1 before turning around to look at 4. Aneisha opens her room door and disappears inside. Tom runs ahead slightly to room 2 and shoves the door open. He runs inside excitedly. I turn my head back to where Daisy was standing but she had already vanished. I wondered over to my room with Carrie right behind me. I grasp the cool metal door handle and press it down. I push the door open and we step inside.

Blane POV

As I walk into my room, the first thing I see is Daisy sat on a single bed that was up against the wall and closer to the bathroom. I walk past her on the bed she has obviously already bagged to another single bed up in the corner under a window. I go to the other bed in the corner of the room next to Daisy's and dump my suitcase on it. I notice Daisy already has her suitcase unzipped and is unpacking her stuff into draws. She turns to look at me and I smile at her. She gives me a weak smile and keeps on unpacking. She keeps glancing at me now and then. When I "look away" she grabs something out of her suitcase and stuffs it under her pillow. I'm guessing it's a notebook of some sort. I grin to myself and unzip my suitcase too. I open some draws and pick out my jeans and t-shirts and shove them in one. I then take my converses, hoodies and my shirt out and place them on my bed before tipping the rest of the clothing (underwear and socks) into another draw. I shove my suitcase under my bed and walk over to the wardrobe. I open it and grab a coat hanger, I grab my shirt and put it on the hanger then I hang it on the rail and shut the door. I pick my hoodies up and drop them into the last draw of my chest of draws. I get my converse up from my bed and throw them over to the door over Daisy's head. She hears them hit the floor and she jumps and spins her head around to glare at me.

"Sorry. I was supposed to hit you with them!" I smirked. She rolled her eyes and turned back to what she was doing.

Keri POV

"So, Zoe, are you and Dan a thing?" I asked pausing what I was doing.

"Erm, I don't think so." She replied disappointment clouding her voice.

"What was that hug all about then" Neish asked.

"I dunno. Probably comfort or sympathy." Zoe carried on. "He probably doesn't like me like that."

"Ah hu..." Neish said smirking, I caught her eyes and smirked as well.

"Well, we all know that's not true." I said grinning now instead.

Zoe sighed, "If only..."


	6. Zan Exists

Zan Exists

No one POV

The team met down in the dinning room on the ground floor for breakfast.

We've been here for a three weeks now. The Prime Minister has had four of his five meetings right now. His last one is in a few days then we have some days left as free days and days to pack up all our equipment. We have had quite a lot of free days. We don't really need to do anything here except check the perimeter every few days and watch the PM every time he goes out for meeting. Our free days have been fun. We went into the city one day to go shopping. Daisy, Carrie and Keri had a blast looking around all the pretty clothes. We also decided to buy some kind of presents for our families to make them believe our cover story. Well, Keri, Oscar and I didn't have to because we live in safe houses and foster homes. We've also been sight seeing and we went out for dinner and to a park and we have a beach day. Tom got super burnt and is as red as a tomato and Blane goggled at Daisy in a tight white bikini the whole day while Daisy day dreamed of Blanes abs.

Everyone sat down at the two meter long table. Rose was at the head of one side and Keri was at the other head. Carrie and Oscar were either side of Rose, Blane and Daisy were sat opposite each other next to Carrie and Oscar, Tom and Dan sat opposite next to the others, Aneisha sat next to Tom and Zoe was next to Dan. Everyone smiled and talked as they devoured the delicious food that was laid out in front of them. Dan kept sneaking cheeky glimpses of Zoe. She kept glancing at him. One time they looked at each other at the same time, they both grinned and went bright red. Tom commented on this and everyone laughed at his childlike behaviour.

"Hey.. What can I say? I am still a kid!" Tom replied grinning.

"You and Carrie are so alike." Oscar said smirking at the wide eyes of Aneisha.

"What's up Neish?" Keri asked catching the look as well. Aneisha tried to get her face back to normal before every stared at her, she failed.

"Jealous?" Keri continued.

"No!" Aneisha lied. She and Tom went red too. The same red as Zoe and Keri's hair. The rest of the team grinned at the pair. Aneisha rolled her eyes and tried to change the subject. She was successful this time but Tom still looked down at his plate.

 _After breakfast_

"Just tell her you like her!" Dan said elbowing Tom while they walked up the stairs to get their spy pods and change into their gear. Today they were doing the week check of the protection traps and scout out the area for kidnappers and unwanted visitors.

"Wwhhaatt?..."Tom trailed, "I have no idea what your on about..."

"Yeah you do." Dan answered pointedly.

"She probably doesn't like me!"

"I don't care! Just tell her!" Dan argued.

"On one condition..."

"What?"

"You tell Zoe." Tom said grinning.

"I don't.."

"Save it, Blondie!" Tom cut off.

"Fine! I'll do it later..." Dan retreated.

 _While scouting the area_

Zoe POV

"Hey, Zo?" Dan asked putting his hand on my arm. Trying to ignore the fireworks in my brain when he touched me, I grinned at him.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Can we talk?" He asked, I nodded. Dan turned around and head off into the woods on the mansion grounds. I followed eagerly. We went further into the wood to a small clearing. There were flowers placed at the bottom of trees in delicate patterns and grass that had neat edges around the tree trunks.

Dan stopped and spun around to look at me. "Zoe... From the moment I saw you I knew what was going to happen. I was going to fall in love, with you. Zoe London... I love you." He admitted. When I didn't say anything in reply he sighed and his head drooped in disappointment.

"Dan.. Do you really mean that?" I asked breathless.

"Yes."

"Oh Dan! I love you too!" I gasped. Dan's head flew up and he stepped closer to me.

"Really?!" He asked sheepishly. I nodded and he ran the three steps over to me. I flung my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms my waist. I let go of him and we leaned out so we could see each others faces. Dan closed his eyes and breathed out heavily. I slowly blew up his neck. I felt him shudder and his eyes opened exposing his bright, cool blue eyes. He looked into my green ones and he lent towards me not breaking eye contact. I lent forwards too. Soon there was no space between our mouths. His lips were soft and the tasted sweet. We broke apart and grinned. I put my forehead against his, he looked at me again, his eyes clouding with a new look, one I hadn't seen before. Before I new it Dan had lifted me up and put me down in front of a tree. He lifted his hand and moved a strand of hair out of my eyes. He put his forehead on mine again and he had his hands cupping my face and on my hip.

My arms were still on his shoulders. Then he crushed his mouth to mine. I kissed him back passionately. His hand moving from my face to my other hip. He pressed me against the tree and I felt him grin in our kiss. He tried to pull away but I pulled him close to me still. My hands raked through his hair and I grinned back to him. He pushed his waist into me more against the tree and pulled his face away from mine. We both breathed heavily still staring into each others eyes.

Dan POV

I stared into Zoe's eyes, the were beautiful. A deep emerald green colour too. I looked at her as happiness danced across her face and light and joy screamed in her eyes. I smiled at her and raked a hand through my hair. She smiled back and turned her hand vertically so she could pull my head back in towards her. I lifted an arm and put it against the tree, my other hand still resting on her hip. I lunged towards her and pressed my full body against hers. My mouth on hers. My tongue ran across her lower lips then across the opposite direction on her upper lip. She opened her mouth and my tongue slid inside her mouth, it collided with hers soon after.


	7. BOOOO!

_BOOOO!_

 _On path by the woods_

Aneisha POV

I saw Dan and Zoe enter the woods five minutes ago. I look over at Tom who was helping Keri fix a malfunction with her spypod. He looked at me and smiled. He got up off the bench he was sat on and wondered over to me. He put his hand on my arm.

"Come with me." He said with a cheeky grin. I followed him into the woods Dan and Zoe went into earlier. I raised my eyebrows at him and he grinned wider. He walked further into the woods. I followed him suspiciously. He put a finger to his lips signalling to be silent. I nodded but gave him a look saying:

'Why?' Tom winked.

Zoe POV

Dan pulled away from me and grinned, I grinned back and Dan rested his forehead on mine. I closed my eyes and drank in the scent of him. Suddenly I heard the sound of a stick snapping. I jumped and Dan flinched. He spun around in the direction of the sound. He grabbed my wrist protectively.

"Be careful." Dan whispered, "it might be KORPS!" He stood in front of me. Dan looked at me and I stepped closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

Tom POV

"Ohhh..." Aneisha realised. I quickly threw my finger to my lips again.

"Sorry..." Neish mouthed. I nodded and she copied. We tiptoed over branches, tree stumps and big rocks until I stopped just before a clearing. I saw Dan and Zoe kissing against a tree. I looked behind me at Aneisha and we both made gagging faces, I turned back to face Dan and Zoe. Suddenly I heard a stick snap. I spun around sharply to check if Neish was okay.

As I looked at her I saw her wincing expression.

"Sorry.." She whispered. I rolled my eyes and pointed in the direction of Dan and Zoe.

Aneisha POV

Tom pointed towards Dan and Zoe. Grinning, I nodded and followed him. I fumbled with my spypod setting it to record. Hiding behind a tree Tom signalled for me to do the same. I did what he told me. We were positioned: one of us on the right side of Dan and Zoe, and the other on the left side. Tom lifted his hand up and counted his fingers down from three, mouthing the numbers at the right time.

"Three, two, one..."

We jumped out at Dan and Zoe shouting "BOOOO!" At the same time. Zoe screamed and Dan yelled. They flew into their fighting stances and Tom and I burst out laughing.

"TOM! NEISH!" Zoe screeched. We laughed harder at their faces. Dan lent over to Tom and punched his arm. Tom yelped. Dan then did the same to me. I just kept laughing and stopped my spypod recording. I put it in my pocket and carried on laughing with Tom.

Then I felt my communicator buzz in my pocket. I grabbed it and looked at the others. They were looking at each other too. We all answered and the first thing that we heard was Franks worried voice.

"Team! Is everyone okay? We heard a scream!"

The rest of the team answered with a 'Yes'.

"Tom, Zo, Dan, Neish? Are you lot okay?" Frank asked.

"Yeah we're fine." I said cool.

"Yeah, we're fine." Dan assured.

"Yeah we're all fine apart from Zoe and Dan who just got scared out of the their skins!" Tom explained chuckling. I giggled with him and Dan hit Tom's arm again.

"It was me. I screamed 'cos Tom and Neish jumped out at us! Everything's fine." Zoe admitted.

"Dan's face!" Tom whispered through laughs.

"Stop messing about kids! You have work to do!" I heard Stella say sternly through Franks communicator.

"Yes Miss." Tom joked.

"Grow up Tom." Stella said. We hung up on Stella and the rest of the team. Dan and Zoe rolled their eyes at us again, we ignored them and trudged out of the wood talking about Dan and Zoe's reactions.


	8. Oh, Shut Up!

Oh, Shut Up...

 _Aftter dinner and everyone is in their rooms_

 _In Dan, Tom and Oscar's room_

Dan POV

"So what happened again?" Oscar asked for the tenth time since we got into our room.

"Zoe and I were talking then Tom and Neish jumped out at us." I said half truthfully.

"That is a semi lie!" Tom said pointing his finger at me then swirling around to face Oscar. "Dan and Zoe were not "talking", the were eating each others faces off!" He continued.

"We were not!" I defended. Tom raised his eyebrows. "Okay, maybe a little bit..." I said.

"So, who's scream was it? Zoe's or yours?" Oscar asked before laughing, Tom laughed and held his fist out. Oscar bumped it. I rolled my eyes at them.

 _Keri, Aneisha and Zoe's room_

Keri POV

"Aww... your so sweet Zo." I said smiling at Zoe. She smiled and Neish smirked.

"Thanks." Zoe answered.

"Oh come on... It wasn't THAT sweet..." Aneisha argued.

"Don't be so jealous Neish. Just 'cos I hit it off with Dan and you didn't with Tom!" Zoe said grinning.

"Haa! I am not jealous! Me and Tom! Never gonna happen I mean..." She stuttered.

"Just admit it Neish, you like him!" Zoe stated.

"I do not..." Aneisha replied trying to defend herself.

"Sweetie, just face it. Ya do." I said patting her shoulder.

 _Dan, Tom and Oscar's room_

No one POV

"Tom... when did you say you were asking Neish out?" Dan asked elbowing Tom who was lying on his bed next to Dan who was sitting playing a game on his tablet. Oscar's head flew up and looked over from the chair he was sitting in.

"Ohh... Toneisha... I like the sound of that." Oscar teased.

"Ahh, pfftt, no! I don't..." Tom stuttered.

"Thomas! Just get it over with!" Dan cried.

"Fine. I'll go now." Tom said backing down. He got up and wondered over to the door, he put his hand on the door handle, but he spun around again.

"Do.." He started.

"JUST GO!" Oscar and Dan cut in.

"Fine." Tom turned around again and opened the door. He walked out and down the hallway to Aneisha, Zoe and Keri's door. Dan and Oscar scrambled up and peep around the door to watch Tom.

Tom POV

I knock slowly on Aneisha's door. I wait a few seconds and then the door was flung open. Keri stands in front of me with one hand on the door and the other hand on her hip.

"Yeah?" She asks.

"Umm, hi. Can I talk to Neish please?" I ask, nervousness crowding my voice.

"Neish! It for you!" Keri calls over her shoulder.

Aneisha appeared around the side of the door, Keri stepped out of the way and sat down again with Zoe.

"Hey, what's up?" Neish asked me.

"Oh erm nothing... Oh yeah, uh... sorry. Erm, Neish. You see the thing is.. um..err.." I muttered.

"Tom?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Spit it out! "

"Oh erm, yeah. Neish, I um... I err.. I like you." I stuttered.

"I like you too Tom." She replied.

"No Neish. Not like that, we'll I do but, I err, like like you..."

"Oh, um..."She mumbled.

"Oh... Okay, I'm... I'm sorry... I'll um, just.. go.." I said embarrassed.

"Oh no, Tom! Don't go." Aneisha squeaked. She shut the door behind her. "I um.. like you too, Tom. I'm sorry about the.. um... silent stuff. I was just, err, shocked... um, yeah."

"Oh, okay." I answered. "Erm, Neish, do you erm, wanna... um go out some time?" I asked scratching the back of my neck.

"Sure. I'd love to!" Aneisha agreed grinning. I grinned back and I put my arms out awkwardly for a hug. She copied me (in a way) and I hugged her. Her head was rested in the crook of my neck on my shoulder. Her arms were are my neck and mine were around her waist and on her back. She pulled away and smiled.

"So, um... Are we, er, dating now, or something?" Aneisha asked quietly.

"Erm, if you want- I mean, I'd be cool with that." I said trying to act "cool".

"Yeah I do. Oh and by the way, your a rubbish actor." She joked with a grin on her face.

"Well I know that's a lie because I am a great actor. I act everyday pretending I don't like you." I said truthfully enough. "Or I could just be a great liar."

"You and your childish behaviour." Aneisha teased tapping me on the nose. "Well, I have to go back in before the girls think we're doing something weird."

"Yes. Me too. I'll um, seya tomorrow at breakfast." I said grinning. She nodded and grinned back. We let go of each other and she went back in her room. I walked back to my room and saw Dan and Oscar sat on chairs "reading" stuff.

"I know you were listening in guys." I said shutting the door behind me. I looked at Dan who quickly turned the book he was "reading" the right way up. I rolled my eyes and flopped on my bed.

"So you two are an item. Toneisha. Sound good hu, Dan?" Oscar asked looking over at the other blonde.

"Yeah, it does." Dan agreed.

"Oh shut up!" I said reaching over and slaping Dan around the head, (clipped him around the ear) old expression) kind of).

 _In Blane and Daisy's room_

Blane POV

"Blane. I'm getting changed. Don't come in the bathroom." Daisy said grabbing her pyjamas and walking into the bathroom. I waited until I heard the lock click then I rushed over to Daisy's bed and shoved my hand under her pillow. I felt a hard book against my hand and I pulled it out from underneath. The front cover was purple with silver glittery jewels spelling DAISY on it. I grinned and opened it. On the first page I saw the words:

'Dear Diary.'

I smirked and flipped the pages over to the latest entry.

'Dear Diary,' I read. 'I officially hate Rose! She put me in the same room as Blane. However, I absolutely LOVE Rose! She put me in the same room as Blane! She knows I like him but I never thought she'd be as nice as to put me in the same room as him! Blane will wake up soon so I will write more later, he looks so cute when he sleeps. It is now my new home screen. Definitely not my lock screen cos he could see it and that would just be embarrassing.'

I smirked more. I flicked the page over to see the entry before,

'Dear Diary,

Carrie and Oscar moved Blane to my bed when we where on the plane to America. When I woke up though all I felt was his strong arms holding me close to him, it was amazing. I kinda hate them for it but, it was worth all the embarrassment for the feel of him so close to me. He also kissed me. That was even better! I was short, and that was painful, but I did kiss him for a few seconds. It wasn't such a good kiss 'cos it wasn't long but it was still the best kiss I've ever had. He is truly stunning, amazing, awesome and everything... He is my Blane.'

Then I heard the bathroom door lock click open again and I quickly stuffed the diary back under her pillow. She came out to see me lying on her bed smirking.

"What you laughing at?" She asked worry edging her voice.

"Nothing..."

"Wait, why are you on my bed?" She asked.

"Ermm... I was testing which of the beds was better, you know drafts, comfy mattresses that stuff..." I rambled.

"Cool, now can you please get off my bed?" She said stepping closer to me.

"Oh yeah. Sorry..." I answered grinning wickedly and got up off the bed, wondering over to mine. I had already changed into my pyjama bottoms but I still needed to change my top. I couldn't be bothered to go in the bathroom so I just pulled it off. I felt Daisy's eyes stare at my uncovered skin. I looked up at her. She looked at me with a sorry/not-sorry/awkward expression.

"Take it all in Dais... I'm your Blane anyway." I teased. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at me. I caught it and threw it back at her. She ducked and the pillow landed perfectly where it should. I smirked and she looked at me in disbelief.

"Better believe it baby." I said grinning. She rolled her eyes and got under her covers. I did the same not even bothering to put my pyjama top on. Daisy reached over to her lamp and switched it off. I did the same then settled down. I fell asleep thinking about Daisy, I had a dream about her too.


	9. The thing about thunderstorms

The Thing About Thunderstorms

 _Blane and Daisy's room_

Daisy POV

I woke up to the sound of a thunder and lightning outside. I looked at my phone for the time. It said 1:30am. I glanced at Blane, he was still sleeping. The thunder boomed and I hid under the covers. I don't like thunderstorms, I never have. The lightning cracked and I jumped. I looked at Blane again, suddenly I forgot everything I was doing to pretend I don't like him. I leaped out of my bed and shot across the room to Blane's. I slid under the covers next to him. I felt him wake up next to me.

"Whhaa... Daisy? What are doing?" Blane asked turning his head to look at me. The thunder and lightning sounded again and I hid my head into Blane's chest. He put his around around me.

"Don't like thunderstorms huh?" He asked pulling me close. I shook my head. He grinned and wrapped his arms around me. I put my arms on his chest and hid my face into him again. Blane propped his chin on the top of my head. When the thunder called and the lighting answered Blane always held me close to him and whispered into my hair that it was alright. After a while I fell asleep.

 _In the morning_

Blane POV

I woke up in the morning with the back of Daisy's head resting on my chest. My arms were still around her, locking around on her tummy. She had turned around and put her arms around my arms and her hands were on mine. I felt Daisy stir next to me. She turned her head to face me.

"Hey beautiful." I said teasing.

"Hey. Wait, why are you in my bed?" Daisy asked.

"Erm, sorry but you're in mine." I said correcting her.

"Oh! Sorry. I er.. don't like thunderstorms." She answered.

"I gathered." I replied grinned. She smiled at me and sank back into me.

"Sorry." She said sitting bolt up. I let my arms drop from her waist.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." I said lying back down.

"What time is it?" Daisy asked.

"Dunno. Check your phone." I answered closing my eyes again. I felt the bed shift a bit, probably Daisy reaching over to my phone on the windowsill. As she did her long sleeved baseball top she slept in rose up and exposed her flat stomach. My stomach twisted.

"I'm using yours. Mines on the other side of the room. Jeez! It's half nine!" She cried. I sat up.

"What? Breakfast started half an hour ago! Why didn't anyone wake us up?" I whined.

"I dunno. Oh, yes I do. ROSE!" She yelled getting out of my bed. She stomped over to the door (after checking her appearance in the mirror and ajusting her top and cute tiny shorts) and ran out of the room. I got up and ran out after her, still shirtless and wearing jogging bottoms as pyjamas. I followed Daisy down the stairs and into the dining room. I saw everyones head turn towards her.

"ROSE! Why didn't you wake us up?" Daisy asked yelling at her friend.

"You two looked so cute lying together in Blane's bed that I didn't want to disturb you." Rose answered.

"Wait? They were in Blane's bed TOGETHER?!" Tom asked.

"Yeah, they were!" Rose said grinning. The rest of the team laughed and asked stupid questions. Then Aneisha noticed me lurking in the doorway.

"Hey. Nice abs Blane." Aneisha called. The rest of the team turned towards me and Tom elbowed Neish. She shrugged in reply.

"Woah. Daisy, you slept with that?" Keri gasped, her mouth wide open.

"I slept NEXT to, not WITH!" Daisy argued.

"Daisy was slightly homesick so I comforted her, then we just happened to fall asleep." I lied protecting Daisy. She looked at me gratefully for not telling them about the storms. I winked at her and she smiled.

"So, can we eat now?" Daisy asked pulling a chair out next to Carrie.

"Suppose..." Rose answered. Daisy sat down and I sat down next to her opposite Keri. Keri kept looking at me. It was quite odd, but you know what ever. Just because I was sat with them all eating breakfast with no shirt on.


	10. Double lovey-dovey whammy

Double lovey-dovey whammy

 _In one of the living rooms of the mansion_

Oscar POV

I'm sat on a sofa in between Carrie and Rose in one of the mansion's many living rooms with Tom, Aneisha, Zoe and Dan are on the another sofa, Keri on a beanbag, Daisy lounging on an armchair with her legs over the side and Blane sat on the floor leaning against Daisy's chair.

"Hey guys. Watch this, it's what happened yesterday in the woods. You know, when you heard that scream." Aneisha said taking her spypod out of her pocket. She slid it open and got the video up. We all crowded around the back of the sofa she was on (apart from Tom, Zoe and Dan because they were all on the sofa next to her.) Neish pressed play and we all watched the video.

"BOOOO!" Video Aneisha and Tom shouted. Video Zoe and Dan screamed.

Everyone laugh except Dan and Zoe. Dan hid his face in Zoe's shoulder. Zoe patted his back sympathetically. "Hey, I'm the one who screamed the loudest." She whispered in his ear. Dan shrugged and sat up again.

"Wait. What were you doing in the woods anyway?" I asked.

"Ermm... aahh... errmmm..." Zoe trailed.

"They were snogging against a tree." Tom said cheekily.

"No way!" Carrie laughed. Aneisha and Tom smirked. Daisy, Rose, Blane, Daisy and I stood shocked, well shocked/knowing because those two were always flirting. Well, I already knew anyway.

"Yes way!" Tom grinned. Aneisha laughed and everyone (minus Dan and Zoe )joined in.

"So, does that mean your going out?" Keri asked. I looked over at her. I saw that the news pained her in someway due to her expression.

"Erm, yyeeaah." Dan answered unsure.

No one POV

The spys dispersed and went back to their seats still laughing. Blane flopped onto the armchair Daisy was sat in. Daisy walked over to him and sat on his knee and flung her legs back over the arm, her head on his shoulder.

"What? You sit in my chair, I sit on you." Daisy smirked, Blane rolled his eyes but put his arm around her shoulders to keep her from falling. Keri looked over at them enviously.

Oscar, Carrie and Rose, who were sat back down on the second sofa again, we're having a conversation about Daisy and Blanes sleeping arrangements that last night. Dan wrapped his arm around Zoe's waist and pulled her into him, kissing her on the nose. Zoe grinned, pulling her legs up under her and snuggling into him. Tom and Aneisha shuffled awkwardly along the sofa ending up at the edge. Aneisha blushed and Tom grinned putting his arm on her shoulder. Neish rested her head on his shoulder grinning back.

"Wayhey! Double lovey-dovey whammy over on that sofa!" Carrie exclaimed pointing to the four teenagers, each snuggled into their partner. Keri looked down disappointedly. Rose and Oscar commented on the four, Keri joining in after shaking her thoughts out of her head. Daisy and Blane however didn't even acknowledge Tom, Neish, Zoe and Dan. They were to busy with their own conversation to take any notice of anyone else.

"Blane! Stop it." Daisy gasped squirming around on his lap.

"Stop what Dais.." Blane asked mischievously.

"Blane! Stop tickling me!" Daisy said again giggling.

"Okay. Fine I'll stop." Blane said lifting his hands up. Daisy sat up again on his knees. Blane tickled her one more time. Daisy laughed and slapped his arm playfully.

"Your mean..." Daisy said pretending to be upset. Blane grinned and hugged her.

Hey... Blane, get off me!" Daisy squealed. Blane didn't let go. "BLANE! Why are you so annoying?" Daisy punched Blane's arm. Blane let her go.

"That hurt me..." Blane said gasping. He grinned at Daisy's worried face. She shoved him grinning.

Frank and Stella entered the room smiling.

"Erm, guys, is it just me or is Stella smiling?" Tom asked grinning. Stella hit him around the head softly.

"Hey, I've just realised something, Blane, Daisy? Doesn't..." Rose started, she noticed the two not paying any attention to her. She walked over to them and clicked her fingers infront of their faces. "Guys, doesn't Stella look like Carla Terrini?" Rose asked.

"That Air One woman who wanted to cut the "alien" up?" Blane asked using air quotations for "alien".

"Yeah. It wasn't an alien. Just a teenage boy from China." Daisy added. Rose nodded.

"Yeah she does." Blane and Daisy agreed.

"Well Stella?" Rose questioned looking towards her.

"Carla Terrini is my twin sister. She is married which why her name is no longer Carla Knight. It was not me. Do not worry." Stella informed.

"You have a twin?!" Dan spluttered.

"Yes." Stella answered.

"Did she take your humour in the womb? I mean, 'cos you don't seem to have any." Tom asked grinning cheekily. Frank hit him around the head.

"Actually. I am the fun one." Stella said fake smiling.

"No, seriously. Oh, and I can tell that's fake. I'm the master of the cheekiness." Tom gloated.

"He has a point Stell. " Frank said grinning, "He is the cheekiest teen I know. And the most annoying too." The rest of the team grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Well hey. That's why you love me..." Tom said grinning and spreading his arms out wide. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Anyway... The Prime Ministers last meeting is tomorrow, get some sleep. Breakfast is at 9 o'clock sharp. Be there or miss out." Frank instructed sternly. The team nodded and filed out of the living room to their bedrooms.


	11. The Mission

The Mission 

_Carrie and Rose's room_

Carrie POV

I woke up to sounds of paper flipping over quietly. I looked at the time: 8:14. I knew Rose had been up for a few hours already.

"Morning..." Rose said smiling at me from her bed where she was reading her book.

"How long you been up for?" I said ignoring the use of the full sentence.

"Since 5:00 so three hours and fourteen minutes, and counting." Rose answered. I flung the duvet off me and sat up yawning. I got up and showered then changed. Rose looked at me questionly. Inodded and threw my hair brush at her. She grinned and flew up. She shoved me down on the chair next to the table with the mirror on the wall. She picked the hairdryer up and started to dry my hair for me. Rose said she liked to dry my hair because she could always do anything with it.

 _8:55, In the dinning room_

Rose and I wondered into the dinning room laughing at a comment that I had made on Frank and Stella earlier. The team were already sat at the table waiting. Well, most of the team. Daisy, Blane and Keri were nowhere to be seen. I pulled a chair up next to Tom. He grinned at me, I grinned back. Rose sat next to Oscar. I noticed Oscar say something to her and she blushed. I rolled my eyes and nudged Tom. He looked at where I was pointing and grinned.

"What do you think he said to make her blush?" Tom whispered in my ear.

"Knowing Rose, anything." I answered giggling. Tom chuckled too.

"What are you two giggling at?" Dan asked curiously looking at us.

"Just the fourth pair of lovebirds on this team." Tom giggled. Dan, Zoe and Aneisha looked at where we were looking and saw Roses flushed face. They laughed too.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Aneisha said drinking some of her orange juice. She nearly spat it out again as Tom and the other (minus Rose and Oscar) laughed again.

* * *

 _Outside Blane and Daisy's room_

Blane POV

I walked out of mine and Daisys room in front of her. I held the door open as she came out too.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"No problem." I answered grinning.

"Come on. We're gonna be late for breakfast." Daisy grinned waiting as I shut the door. We walked down the stairs to breakfast.

Keri POV

"Come on. We're gonna be late for breakfast." Daisy said grinning. Blane shut the door and the walked down stairs together. I slowly creeped out of my room and crossed the hall to their room. I opened the door and wondered inside theirs.

I searched the room. For nothing in particular just to look at things. I lifted Daiys pillow up and spotted a notebook. I grabbed it and flopped down onto the bed to read it. I opened it up to the last entry.

'Tuesday...

Dear Diary,

Earlier in the week there was a thunderstorm. I was so scared I got into bed with Blane. He didn't seem to mind though thank goodness. He is truly amazing. I think he may like me. I hope he does. Today he sat on my chair in the living room so I sat on his knee. I think he was flirting with me then, he was teasing me too which i think is sometimes classed as flirting at times. He didn't seem to mind me sat on him then. Oh, I hope he does like me... I know this entry is cheesey but its the truth. Well, thats all for now. Bye.'

I scoffed. I flipped the pages and read a few more entrys. They were mainly about Blane again. I rolled my eyes. Then I heard the sound of footsteps come up the stairs and head for this room. I shut the diary quickly and shoved it under the pillow again. Then I hid behind the door. Someone opened the door, then Blane walked in. He walked two steps then stopped.

"I know someones behind the door. I am a spy." He said. I sighed and he spun around. "Keri? What are you doing in my room?" He asked.

"Ermm.. Err... Weeellll..." I trailed. Blane rolled his eyes.

"Get out. They're wondering where you are."He said. I stared at him. "Go!" He instructed. I walked past him moodily and headed off in the direction of the stairs.

"Keri!" Blane called after me. I spun around to see his head pearing around the door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I like Daisy, so don't think anything else okay." He addmited. I sighed and nodded my head reluctantly.

"So does she. Read Tuesdays entry." I said before walking off.

Blane POV

Keri turned around and walked off. Tuesdays entry? What was she on about? Wait, if shes been in my room, that I share with Daisy, then she could have found Daisy's diary. I ran into my room and grabbed the diary from under her pillow. I flicked through the last few pages till I got to the last entry. Tuesday. I quickly read though the whole entry. Then put it back under the pillow. Thinking, I grabbed my communicator, which I had forgotten, and wondered back to the dinning room.

"Hey Back-Up-Boy-Wonder." Daisy teased as I walked through the door.

"Hey! I thought we got over that!" I said plonking down next to her.

"Nope." She answered grinning. I rolled my eyes and started to eat the fry up put in front of me. I looked at Daisy. She looked back at me, for a second I was lost in her eyes. I was startled out of my daze when Keri kicked me from the other side of the table.

"OW! What was that for?" I asked glaring at her.

"Did you read it?" She whispered. I nodded. "You understood what I said then." She added.

"I wouldn't be a spy otherwise would I. Or at least I would be such a good spy if I didn't." I boasted. Keri grinned. I did too. I looked back at Daisy who was frowning.

"What did she mean?" She asked worridly.

"Nothing you should be conncerned about, Millar." I lied tapping her nose with my finger. She grabbed my hand and pulled it away from her face and dumped it on my leg. Remembering something she posted on Facebook I picked her hand up again and started to play with her fingers. I looked up at her and she smiled at me. I smiled back. Daisy lent forwards and I copied. Our faces were so close I could feel her breath in my face. Then I heard the rest of the team coughing. We jumped apart and blushed.

"Woah! Some of us are trying to eat here!" Carrie yelled.

"What was that all about?!" Rose exclaimed.

"Ermmm..." I mumbled.

"Just ask her out already Dude!" Oscar shouted from he other side of the table.

"We could say the same thing!" Carrie, Tom, Aneisha, Dan and Zoe chorused. This time it was Osacr and Rose who went a bright red colour. Frank and Stella walked into the dinning room to see a red Blane, Daisy, Rose and Oscar and a grinning rest of the teens.

End POV

"Really guys?" Frank asked frowning.

"Woah.. Frella to the next level guys!" Tom yelled pointing to Frank and Stellas clasped hands. They then suddenly let go and coughed not making any eye contact with anyone. Frank "straighened" his perfect and pristine tie.

"Just start the briefing already Frank. These kids are doin' my head in." Oscar said. "Especially that one." He added pointing at Carrie. She put on her  
"Who me? But I'm an angel.." face. Oscar frowned and Rose giggled at him. Carrie groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Right Team. The PM will be taken to his meeting in his limo." Frank said.

"Wait he brought his own limo with him?" Dan asked with an amused look on his face. Frank shook his head.

"Of course not dofass. He probably hired one." Tom said. Frank nodded.

"We need three people to go with him in his limo. Oscar, Dan and Keri. Can you do that?" Stella asked. The three nodded and Frank carried on for her.

"The others are going in two vans. Rose, Neish, Blane and Zoe in one. Tom, Carrie and Daisy. Your in the other one." Tom and Carrie grinned and high fived. Tom, Rose, you two are on comms in the separate vans which will be place at the two exits. Blane you will join Oscar and Dan and you three will become the PM's temporary bodyguards, his private guards will be there too. Girls you all will be stationed in and around the building in different places."

"Make sure you have all your gadgets with you. We leave at 10:00, in 10." Stella instructed. The teens nodded and lept up. They left the room. Blane ran back in a few seconds later and grabbed another slice of toast. He then left and followed the other up the stairs to get their equipment. Frank and Stella smiled at each other and Stella quickly pecked Frank's cheek. She took his hand and lead him out of the dinning room to the front yard where the Prime Ministers limousine was waiting.


	12. Zoe's dead

Zoe's Gone Dead

Dan POV

I'm sat in the Prime Minister's limo with Oscar and Keri. Keri shifts uncomfortably in her seat then turns to the PM.

"Would you like a drink, Sir?" She offers awkwardly. The PM replied by shaking his head. Keri nodded her head and shifted again. She then dragged her communicator out of her pocket and called Frank.

"Frank, I hate you right now..." She hissed in a hushed tone. "No.. Maybe... Yes, oh I'll just tell you later." She hung up furiously and thrust her pencil back into her pocket. I glanced over at Oscar and saw the amused look on his face. I had the same expression. I noticed Keri glaring at us.

"Oh shut up!" She whispered to us. We grinned but did no more to wind her up.

The limo pulled to a halt and Keri leapt out, Oscar ginned and followed her, holding the door open for the Prime Minister. The PM got out of his limo and straightend his tie. He walked ahead as I jumped out of the car behind him, I shut the door after me. I saw Blane run across the yard towards us after leaping out of his van. He and Oscar stood either side of the PM and I stood behind him. We followed him into the building, nodding our heads at Frank and Stella at the door of the meeting room. They had been in the room and done a full sweep for gadgets other than the MI9 protection cameras and stuff.

Zoe POV

Blane jumped out of the van next to me and ran to where the Prime Minister was getting out of his limo. I leapt out after him and rushed to my post. I ran through halls and up a flight of stairs, down some more hallways and up some stairs to get to the roof door. I fought with the door, yankung it open and jumping through. I took my communicatior from my pocket and pressed it to my ear.

"Rose, its Zoe. I'm in position."

"Okay, thanks Zo." Rose answered. I hung up, put my pencil back in my pocket and lent against the wall. Soon I felt buzzing in my pocket again and I pulled my communicatior from my pocket.

"Zoe? It's Rose, everyone's in position."

"Thanks Rose." I said, then I hung up again and let my arm drop to my side again.

* * *

Tom POV

"Okay guys," I said through my communicatior. "There is no one else in the building other than you lot, and the six in the meeting room." (The Prime Minister and his two bodyguards and the President and his two bodyguards.)" The building is secure." He continued.

"Nothing out of the ordinary over my side Tom." Rose informed.

"Mine neither Rose." I agreed.

"How long are we here for again?!" Keri asked.

"KERI!" Stella exclaimed. I heard the girls giggle and Dan, Blane and Oscar chuckled (well it was more of a giggle but they would say they were to manley to giggle.)

"What?! It was a question!" Keri retorted. I imagined everyone rolling their eyes at her.

"Okay... Who just rolled their eyes at me?" Keri asked.

"Okay, I did." I heard Zoe answer. Everyone then admitted too. Even Frank and Stella.

"Well, thanks a lot guys, it means a lot. Really-" Keri said sarcastically.

Then I notice something on the screen.

"Guys, Zoe's trackers gone dead." I stated. "But she's still there, her heat signature is still on screen." I confirm.

"Zoe! Zoe? Come on pick up, Zo!" Dan tries desperately.

"Neish, Carrie, get up there, see what's going on!" Frank instructs. Aneisha and Carrie hang up and race through the hallways and corridors and up the stairs to the big, red, metal door of the roof.


	13. The same as Zoe

The same as Zoe

Aneishas POV

I ran to the roof door with Carrie right behind me. As I opened it, I stumbled. Carrie ran past me yelling:

"Zoe!"

My eyes followed her to see Zoe's limp body slumped against a crate. I gasped and ran over to her, Carrie was already checking her pulse.

"She's still alive!" Carrie confirmed. I sighed with relief as I pulled my communicator out from my pocket and pressed it to my ear.

"Guys, we found Zoe. She is unconscious but okay." I said to the anxious agents. Everyone sighed as I did.

"Neish, take her down to Tom, Carrie stay there and keep an eye on stuff." Rose instructed. I answered with an:

"Okay."

I hung up and told Carrie what Rose said. She nodded and walked to the centre of the roof. I shoved my pencil in my pocket and lifted Zoe off the roof and down to the van Rose was waiting in.

* * *

Carrie POV

As Aneisha took Zoe off the roof I wondered to the edge of it. How did Zoe get knocked out? There's no one out here now. I spun around and took a step. My foot cracked on something. I bent to pick whatever it was up. It was Zoe's communicator. It was snapped in two. That's why her tracker went dead. Our trackers are in our our pencils so the they only turn off when they're broken. Then something shone in my eye, a bright light flashed in my direction, reflecting the sunlight. I walked over to where the reflection was coming from and crouched down. On the floor was a bit of smashed glass. Probably shattered from the inpact of something. It looked like it was part of a tube. I looked around a bit more and found a needle, it had probably broken off the tube. A trickle of green liquidy goo oozed out. I stuck my finger out to touch it but my common spy sense kicked in. I grabbed my communicator instead.

"Tom? Rose? I found a green liquid on the roof. I'll get some to analyse or whatever it is you do with strange liquids." I said.

"Seriously Carrie. You've been a spy for just about eight years and you still don't know what we do with liquid." Rose stated. I shrugged even though I know she can't see me.

"Okay Carrie. Thanks. Bring it down to Rose, I have Zo." Tom answered with a stifled giggle. I hung up and grabbed a sample stick from my pocket and dabbed at the substance with it. Then I put it carefully into a test tube (substance side down) and screwed the lid back on. I also picked up the needle and put it in a different tube.

"Got it." I said into my communicator again.

"Nice Carrie, take it down now- Carrie! Keri's gone offline too! Get going!" Tom yelped. I leapt up from the floor and sprang through the roof door. I ran through the halls and down a few steps to where Keri was positioned. She was on the floor as I rounded the corner. Just like Zoe. Her communicator was beside her, snapped. I went over to her and checked her pulse. She was still breathing fine, just she's unconscious like Zoe. Another drop of green goo was on the top of an open windowsill. I walked over to it and pulled out my pencil again.

"Rose? There's another bit of that green gooey stuff here too. D'ya want another sample?" I asked.

"Sure, if it helps. What about Keri though? Is she okay?" Rose answered.

"Yeah she's fine. Well unconscious like Zo, but fine." I said getting another sample stick and repeating my earlier action. I hung up again and went back to Keri. I was lifting her up when I noticed something in her neck. I put her down and knelt beside her. I grasped my fingers around the thing in her neck and yanked it out of her skin. I looked at it carefully. It was a glass dart. I put it in another test tube and called Rose again on my pencil.

"Rose. There was a dart type thing in Keri's neck. I've put it in a tube and I'm bringing it down for you with the green liquidy stuff. I'll take Keri to Tom first and see if Zoe was hit by a dart too." I explained.

"Okay Carrie, I'll tell Tom for you." Rose said.

"Thanks Rose.." I called then quickly hung up and hoisted Keri over my shoulder.

* * *

Blane POV

We're waiting outside the meeting room in different places in hallways and corridors, ready to escort the Prime Minister back to his limo.

I'm standing around the back of the room (in a hallway), Oscar's on the left from the doors, Dan's on the right from the doors and Frank and Stella are standing at the door. Suddenly I hear a gigantic SMASH! coming from Oscar's side. I run over to where he is standing, or rather where he SHOULD be standing. Instead he's sprawled on the floor, shattered glass from the window covering his body and spread around him on the floor. He had cuts on his face from where the glass had skimmed it. I rushed over to him and felt his wrist for a pulse. It was still there, going steadily. I pulled my communicator from my pocket and called Rose and Tom.

"Rose! Tom! Oscar's hurt! A windows smashed the glass went everywhere! All over him! He has cuts on his face and-" I yelled into the pencil. I heard Rose's quick intake of breath (i.e: a gasp). "He's still breathing Rose, don't worry. I'll bring him to you Rose."

"Okay..." She whispered in reply.

I heard footsteps coming around the corner and I stood by Oscar protectively. It was only Dan though.

"Jeez. I come around the corner to see if Oscar's okay and I almost get Blaned." Dan said grinning.

"Whats Blaned?" I ask, forgetting Oscar for a second.

"Taken down by you. Daisy made it up. She talks about you a lot you know." He answered. I grinned back.

"Okay- Erm, Blane." Dan said snapping his fingers infront of my face. "Back to Earth. Oscar is still lying here unconscious." He reminded. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and we crouched down next to Oscar again.

"Do you know what happened?" Dan asked.

"No, I heard a smash and came running but he was already on the floor. We need to take him to Rose though." I told him. We knelt with Oscar and brushed as much glass off his clothes off as we could. As I was picking glass shards off his shoulders I discovered a dart in his neck. I plucked it out of his flesh. I showed it to Dan. We grab our communicators and contact everyone. Then I notice Oscar's communicator on the floor beside him, snapped in two. I pick it up and show the two bits to Dan.

"What's up guys?" Aneisha asks.

"Oscar's been hit by a dart. He's unconscious on the floor and his communicator is snapped next to him. We're taking him to Rose but we though we'd tell you first." I explained.

"Be careful guys. It may happen to you next." Dan warned.

Everyone said the would take care and they acknowledged Dan's warning. They all hung up but Carrie.

"Blane? Dan? Is there any green gooey liquid there by any chance?" She asked.

"Errmm. Yeah, by the wall." Dan answered spotting some underneath the broken window, he pointed to it to show me.

"Humm.. I'll be there in a sec, just dropping Keri off with Tom."

"Why? What happened to Keri?" Dan asked worriedly.

"The same as Zoe." Carrie answered simpley before hanging up.


	14. Got an extra pair of hands?

Got an extra pair of hands?

Carrie POV

I ran around the corner to see Oscar, laid on the floor not moving, and Blane and Dan kneeling either side of him. I rushed forward and fell to my knees next to Blane. I lifted my hand and brushed some glass out of his curly, blonde, un-geled hair. (He had been leaving it since we came to America) He liked it better, (so did Rose.) I grinned to myself.

"What are you grinning at?!" Dan asked furiously glaring at me.

"Oh, er... Sorry, I was just thinking of when we were on MIHigh and the stuff we use to do... And I thought of Rose and him together." I explained grinning more. I got up and wondered over to the broken window. The glass had gone everywhere. Blane and Dan had cleared a lot of it off Oscar and from where he was laying. At the bottom of the wall underneath the broken window was some of that strange green liquidy goo with some glass shaped around it in the way of a smashed glass tube. I took another sample for Rose and turned back to the boys. They had lifted Oscar up and had his arms around their shoulders. I smiled uncomfortably at them and walked ahead in the direction of Rose's van.

* * *

Tom POV

After I had checked the girls out Blane and Dan called about Oscar. They told us what happened (well what happened in a way saying Oscar has cuts and stuff). I hung up saying I would be careful. Aneisha turned to look at me from the other side of the van. I looked into her eyes, they were watering. I held my arms out to her and she made her way to me. She sat on my knee, flung her arms around my neck and buried her head in my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close to me. I whispered things in her ear, telling her everyone will be fine. She'll be fine. Then I whispered quieter.

"We'll be fine. I'm always gonna be there for you."

"And I'm always gonna be there for you." She wimpered back. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Ewww! Gross! What are you doing?!" I heard someone yell. Aneisha and I turn to see who talked. It was Keri. She was proped up on her elbow on the floor looking at me and Neish.

"Aww, I think it's cute." I heard. That time it was Zoe.

"Guys! Your okay!" Aneisha screamed leaping up off my lap and tackling the girls into massive hugs.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be? What happened?" Zoe asked.

"You were unconscious." I answered.

"Really? Oh, how odd." Keri said.

"Keri? Since when do you say 'how odd'?" I asked staring at her.

"Since right now." She answered. "Got a problem with it?" She asked aggressively.

"Ermm... No." I said quietly.

"Good."

* * *

Blane POV

We sat in Rose's van watching Oscar. Rose had put him on the sofa opposite the science stuff and the comms network. Rose was curled up against me and my arm was around her shoulders. We sat against the side of the van watching him lie there. Carrie sat on the other side of her holding her hand. She had quickly ran to Toms van to check for a dart in Zoe. There was one in her leg. She had brought it straight here to Rose. Dan was the other side of Oscar, sitting quietly with his knees up at his chest and his arm wrapped around them. When we got here we all rushed to clean up the scratches. He now has plasters dotted in random places on his face and body. Rose sniffed again and she shifted so she was sat up.

"I better get started on the analysis of the liquid and the darts." She mumbled. I pulled her in and gave her a quick squeeze then let her go. She sat back on her chair and slid a sample of the liquid goo under her microscope lense thing. I watched her as she did her analysis on the liquidy goo stuff and the darts. Then I heard a THUD! And an:

"Ommphh!"

I spun around to see Oscar. Instead of being on the sofa, he was lying flat, face first on the floor.

"That's gotta hurt." Carrie spluttered grinning. Rose shoved past us and threw herself on the now sitting up blondie. Oscar wrapped his arms around here, looking quite content. He turned his head to see me and gave me a questioning face. I grinned and gave him a:

' Tell ya later ' face.

Oscar POV

Roses head turned in the crook of my neck and she 'aimed' a kiss on my cheek. She caught my neck though which sent shudders down my spine. I held Rose away from me so I could see her face. She was looking down, embarrassed. This was my chance. I reached my hand out and lifted her chin. I lent forward and Rose copied. Soon our lips met and I was in heaven. Roses lips were nice. They were soft and tasted slightly of the strawberry lip gloss she borrowed off Daisy this morning.

"Ewww! Gross! Do you have to do that in here?! "Carrie exclaimed. I grinned into Roses lips and I felt her do the same. I grabbed Roses hips and pulled her closer to me. Rose squealed slightly, hopefully in delight or something. Carrie and Blane pretended to retch.

"Come let's leave them for a bit of alone time." Dan said, probably grinning. I heard the others get up and leave. Slamming the door behind them. Rose started to pull away but I kept her in my arms. I then kissed her hard quickly then drew away. Roses eyes were closed and she opened the slowly, looking through her lashes. We breathed hard because we were so out of breath.

"So, our first kiss..." I trail grinning.

"Yeah.." Rose agreed.

"Does that mean we're dating then?" I ask anxiously. Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"If you want? I do." She continued. I grinned wider and sat on the sofa behind me. Rose sat beside me. We sat talking for a bit (mainly about how Blane and Daisy should get together). Then I felt a bit queasy and lay down. Rose lay next to me. Her head was on my chest, one of her legs was tangled with mine and her waist was against my hip. There was a beep on the communication system and a message came through.

"Oscar, we're taking the PM back to his limo. Do you feel alright enough to give us an extra pair of hands?" Blane said.


	15. You owe me five pounds

You owe me five pounds

Oscar POV

I kissed Rose on the top of the head and sighed. She sighed too and stood up. I swung my legs over the edge of the sofa and stood next to Rose.

"I have to go Rosie. I'll see you back at the house." I said hugging her. "Ohh, I could get used to saying that!" I grinned.

"So could I." Rose said. "Stay safe Osc."

"I will." I ducked my head and kissed her quickly then straightened up as Stella yelled for me to hurry up through comms. I heard Carrie's voice in the back round.

"He's probably still snogging Rose." She laughed.

"What?!" Frank spluttered. "I knew he liked her!"

"Carrie, you owe me 5 pounds." Toms voice rang out through the system.

"Er, no. You do." Carrie replied.

"No. I said they would get together this mission." Tom argued.

"Na ah. I did!"

"I did!"

"No! I-"

"Oh shut up!" Stella cut in. "Oscar. Get here now." I grinned and let Rose out of my arms. They were cold without her in them but I know I'll have her back later.

"Seya Oscar." Rose smiled. I smiled back and left the van.

* * *

Daisy POV

Oscar came around the corner looking smug.

"Someone's happy." I said grinning.

"Yes, yes I am!" He replied smiling widely. All of us were there, well except Rose and Tom who were sat in there cosy little vans with heaters. I shivered. I was only in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Here, take this." Blane said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks Blane." I said as he put his jacket around my shoulders. He smiled and so did I. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. He went bright red. I grinned and stood normally. I looked around at the team around me. Stella and Frank in the middle of a conversation, Keri and Aneisha were talking, Carrie and Oscar were teasing each other like eight year olds and Dan and Zoe. Zoe was in Dan arms with her arms draped over his shoulders, his arms were tight around her waist and they were looking at each other lovingly. Dan's ocean blue eyes sparkled with happiness of her presence and Zoe's emerald green eyes light up. They talked about things, things only they would talk about.

"Right! Oscar, Keri and Dan your on PM duty. " Frank instructed. "Take him to his limo, get him to the house, make sure he's in his room and stay there while the others do a perimeter check. Got it?"

The three nodded and headed for the conference room.

"Daisy, Carrie, Zoe. Your tailing in Toms van. Can't have you getting distracted now Neish can we? Or Daisy and Blane." He smirked, eyebrows raised. Aneisha and I rolled our eyes and Frank continued. "So Bllane, Neish your up front with Rose. Okay?"

"KK." I answered grinning. I wasn't with Blane or Rose but I was with the funniest boy, most childish girl and the sweetest girl I know.

"Yep."

"Ah huh."

"Got it." Everyone answered with their own variations.

"Good. Now go!" Stella shouted. I jumped and stumbled over something. I fell backward, heading for the floor but two strong hands caught me. I turned around to look at who caught me. I already knew though. The electric surging around my body was a massive clue. He stood there, his hands retreating into his pockets, his mop of brown hair swished in his eyes, his mischievous grin spread across his lips.

"Thanks Blane. Again." I grinned. He winked and walked in front of me. I followed.

"*cough* Daisy? Where you going?" A voice asked. I spun around and saw Carrie walking around the corner. I looked athrough Blane he had a massive smirk on his face.

"Oh, nevermind. I see. Well stop drooling and come the right way now." Carrie continued.

"Shut up Carrie." I said marching past her heading for the corner we just came around. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and they pulled me back to them.

"It's the other way." Carrie whispered. Blane let out a snort.

"Pig." I said and walked off. I went around the corridor and around the corner at the end. I poked my head around the corner to see if Carrie was coming, she was. I also saw Blane. He was laughing and shaking his head at me. I ducked my head back and waited for Carrie.

"You really are an idiot." She announced coming around the corner grinning.

"Yeah and your so annoying. What did you have to say that?" I whined.

"Cos I know you like him. That's why!" She answered. We carried on walking through the main doors. Zoe was waiting for us outside. We stood by the can waiting for the PM to come with Oscar, Keri and Dan to his limo.


	16. Wait! What just happened!

Wait, what just happened? 

Carrie POV

Oscar, Keri and Dan walked out of the main doors with the Prime Minister and his two bodyguards. They walked across the courtyard to the limo. I opened the door of the van and got in, Daisy jumped in after me. Zoe was supposed to come in after us but she ran off to the PM's limo. The bodyguards were at the front and Keri and Oscar had the PM's arms in theirs. Dan was behind them asking what they were doing. Zoe approached him and Dan looked at her. He leapt back as if he had been hit. Zoe went to the front of the car, knocked out BOTH of the bodyguards and ran back to the back of the car. She sat in as Oscar got out. He walked to the drivers side and got in. The engine started and the limo sped off. Dan rushed over to us.

"What happened?!" I yelled.

"I dunno. Zoe eyes, they weren't her usual green, they were all black and cloudy. They kidnapped the Prime Minister!" Dan said. Daisy had already pulled her communicator out and was talking to the team. Tom was typing away on his computer. I stood behind him and stared at the screen.

"I'm hacking cameras to see where they're heading." He informed.

"Wouldn't it be easier to use the tracker on the limo?" I asked.

"It would, if they hadn't crushed it." Tom answered.

"Oh." I said.

"Okay, Frank said to follow them..." Daisy called.

"We would but, they've already gone." Dan pointed out.

"Okay, yeah that's a problem." Daisy said calling the team again.

"Wait... I got them, they're heading along the road the to private airport we landed in." Tom shouted.

Daisy told Frank and the team while I leapt into the front of the van and started the engine. Dan slammed to door shut while Tom hung over the shoulders of the two chairs at the front and told me where to go. Daisy had finished her conversation with Frank quickly and soon we heard three cars following us. Dan looked out the back window.

"It's Rose behind us then two SWAT cars behind her." He called.

"Right! Carrie! GO RIGHT!" Tom yelled. I spun the wheel and everyone in the back fell down.

"Sorry... you okay Tom? Daisy? Dan?" I asked peering quickly over my shoulder.

I spun back around and then just saw it. There was a drop in front of us with a fast flowing river beneath it, we were heading straight for it. I tried to steer the wheel left but it would turn. It was jammed stuck. We all gasped as we went off the side of the cliff side and SLASHED into the water.

No one's POV

The van ran off the edge of the cliff and cartoon hovered for a bit. In that time in the back of the van Dan had grabbed hold off Daisy's arm and pulled her into him. Daisy wrapped her arms around his neck and her face was in his shoulder. Dan had his arms resting on her hips and his hands at the bottom of her back, supporting and protecting her.

"Thanks Dan." Daisy whispered into his shoulder. Dan just smiled.

There was a brief silence before the van entered the cold, murky water.


	17. Blane! Help!

Blane! Help!

No one POV

The cold smothered the spies. Water seeped through the small cracks in the doors and windows and flooded the inside of the van. It grew deeper and deeper. Dan, Tom and Daisy were clinging onto each other. Carrie was still in the front seat. She fought with the seat beat to release her but it wouldn't. The water was knee deep. Finally Carries seat beat gave in and she flung it to the side. Grabbing onto Daisy, Dan and Tom she waded into the back.

"We have to get out!" Carrie yelled. She tried to open the door but it was stuck. She then tried the front doors. They were all stuck.

"They're all stuck!" Carrie exclaimed.

"How do we get out?" Tom screamed.

"I don't know!" Carrie replied.

"Tom call Blane! He'll get us!" Daisy shouted.

Tom broke away from the huddle the spies had put themselves in. He still had Carrie's hand though so he could quickly rejoin the huddle. He slowly went to the comms system which wasn't wet yet and pressed call on the screen. The the options list came up.

 _xx Aneisha xx_

 _Zoe_

 _Keri_

 _Dan_

 _Frank_

 _Stella_

 _Rose_

 _Carrie_

 _Oscar_

 _Daisy_

 _Blane_

"Why is he always at the bottom of my lists?"Tom shouted. He pressed Blanes name on the screen and the beeping started. He put his communicator to his ear, an indication of a private call.

"Tom! Are you all okay? We saw you go off the cliff? What happened?!" Blane asked sounding worried.

"Yeah, we're okay Blane. The steering wheel was stuck we couldn't turn around the bend. We can't get out either! ALL the doors are stuck! We can't get out." Tom yelled.

"Blane! Help!" Daisy yelled.

"Daisy?! Tom pass me over to Daisy!" Blane said. Tom spun around and passed Daisy his communicator. The water was waist deep now.

"Blane?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah Dais.. its me." He answered.

"Good. Oh Blane, please help. We're gonna drown. The water is up to my waist already!" She cried.

"It's okay Daisy," Blane said comfortingly, "I'll get you out right this minute. Can you pass me to Dan please?" He asked. Daisy sniffed and gave Dan the pencil.

"Yeah?" Dan answered.

"Dan, look after her please." Blane said. Dan looked down at the girl still in his arms.

"Already on it." He grinned.

"Thanks dude. Right I'm coming." The line cut off and Dan chucked the communicator back to Tom.

 _With Blane, Rose and Aneisha_

Blane leapt out of the van and ran down pared over the edge of the cliff. The van in the water was jammed in between some rocks so it wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Rose. I have to get down there." Blane declared.

"Okay. Frank!" Rose yelled. Frank came around the side of the van. "Blane has to go down. I'm gonna need the abseiling equipment for him." Rose informed. Frank nodded and ran off. He came back with a very long climbing rope, another rope (for another person) four harnesses, two helmets (one for the other person) and a few carabiner clips.

"Blane put thoses on." Frank said throwing a harness and a helmet at him. He shouted something and three heavy, strong looking men came around the van. He gave them the other harnesses. Then Rose threaded the long rope through Blanes harness and through one of the men's harness. Then she put the rope through the second man's hoop and looped it round then she did the same with the third man's. The men held the rope tight but gave enough slack for Blane to move to the edge. Blane stuck the helm on his head, grabbed the other rope which he Caribbeanaed to the harness then flung over his shoulder. Blane walked to the edge of the cliff and called out that he was going over. Rose rushed up to him and thrust a stick of lipstick at him.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Blane asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"You'll see." She answered and ran back. The men stood strong as Blane walked over the edge. He abseiled down the steep cliff the the van. He jumped onto the roof, making it thud.

 _Inside the van_

There was a thud on the roof.

"What was that?" Daisy jumped.

"I dunno. A rock against the side?" Dan suggested holding her close. The water was up to Dan and Carries shoulders and Daisy and Tom being smaller than them had to tread water to keep a float.

"Come on Blane." Carrie wished with her eyes shut and her fingers crossed out of the water.

 _With Blane_

Blane took the top off the lip stick and pointed it away from him. He noticed a button on the side and he pressed it. A red light shot out of the end. A rock in front of him started smoking and he realised what it was.

"Lipstick Laser! Yes!"

Blane pointed the lipstick down and pressed the button. The laser cut through the metal easily.

 _In the van_

A bright beam of light cut through the roof and the four teenagers inside jumped out of its path.

"What's that?!" Tom yelled.

"Looks like... It looks like a laser!" Carrie shouted.

"LIPSTICK LASER! IT'S BLANE!" Daisy exclaimed. She let go of Dan and jumped up and down (well she was in neck deep water so it wasn't a very normal jump). The laser had cut a circle in the roof and it fell down and splashed into the water in the van. Blane was stood with a stick of lipstick in his hands and he blew the top triumphantly.

"Did someone call for a rescue team?" He asked grinning.

"Blane!" Daisy called. She swam towards the hole and treaded water as Blane bent to lift her out. He put his hands into the van and grasped hers and he heaved her up and she threw her arms around his neck. Blane gave a little jump but relaxed into the hug and her wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ahem.. There are other people still in here." Carrie shouted. Daisy let go of Blane and she grinned. Blane grinned too. He let go of her and bent down to lift the others out. One by one the previously trapped teenagers were all stood on the roof with Blane.

"Tom. You're going up first." Blane said. Tom walked over to where Blane was standing and waited as Blane put the rope over Toms right shoulder and under his left.

"Rose. I'm bringing Tom up now." Blane said into his communicator. They waited for a few seconds then Blane and Tom were lifted into the air. They were lifted to the top of the cliff and disappeared over the edge.

They did this for each of the other spies, Blane abseiling down again after dropping one off at the top. Daisy was the last one to be lifted to the safety of the top of the cliff.

"Sorry I ruined your jacket Blane." Daisy said while suspended in mid air. Blane laughed.

"That doesn't matter Dais. As long as you're okay." He replied hugging her tighter and kissing her hair.


	18. Here comes Casanova and Romeo

Here comes Casanova and Romeo

"Okay, Tom, you said you last saw them heading to the landing spot we got dropped off at on Sunday." Rose said to the six other teenage spies in the van. "Right, Tom? "

Tom nodded.

"They probably took the Prime Minister there." Rose said.

"They might have a base there." Blane shouted from the drivers seat.

"Or they could have nicked a plane." Carrie suggested.

"Why would they do this?" Aneisha whispered.

"I dunno Neish, but we're gonna find out." Daisy comforted. Blane smiled. Aneisha nodded.

"Wait! Zoe, Keri and Oscar were all hit by those dart things. Maybe it's something to do with that green goo stuff." Carrie suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good theory." Tom said.

"Oh, yeah. Here are the results for the test I ran on the goo." Rose said grabbing a folder off the side. "I forgot to show you earlier. Look, the goo has traces of pollen and petals from the flowers of the borrachero tree. It contains a hallucinogenic chemical that when inhaled or consumed can turn the taker into a mindless zombie. It makes the taker let themselves be controlled and told what to do." She explained.

"Wait. If it turns the taker into a mindless zombie... who gave it to Blane? Who's controlling him now?" Daisy teased.

"Oh, shut it Blondie." Blane retorted.

"Whatever Back Up Boy Wonder." Daisy grinned. Blane stuck his tongue and wiggled it about out then concentrated on the roadoor again. Daisy sighed. Tom and Rose sat by themselves discussing the results, Dan and Neish were talking, Blane was driving and Carrie lent over to Daisy.

"Bet you wanna piece of that action." Carrie whispered cheekily.

"Shut it Stewart. " Daisy hissed. She looked away then lent back into Carrie.

"Yeah, your totally right." She admitted grinning. Carrie giggled and shook her head.

* * *

"We're there guys!" Blane called. The others leapt into action and jumped out the van as soon as Blane pulled up outside the landing spot. They ran inside the little building where people go to say if they're taking off there.

"Hi, I'm Officer Daisy Millar and I need to know if anyone's been here in the last hour!" Daisy said the the woman at reception.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that." The woman said in an American accent. "It would be betraying the service."

"I am the service!" Daisy replied frustrated.

"Here, Dais... let me." Blane said coming in through the door and pulling Daisy out the way. He stood in front of the woman and raised his eyebrows at her. The woman flushed.

"Hi. I'm Blane, Blane Whittiker." He said exaggerating his British accent. The woman went a deep crimson.

"I need to know who was here in the last hour." He said softly.

"His ability to flirt is... shocking!" Carrie whispered to Rose. Rose nodded and smirked as Blane led the woman on further.

"Two redheads, a blonde boy and the Prime Minister of England were here around 45 minutes ago. They borrowed a plane and said they were taking him back home. I assumed there would be more guards with them but they insisted that it was just easier that way so I let them borrow one. Number 1173." The woman explained.

"Okay. Thank you. Can we borrow one please?" Blane asked quirking his eyebrows again.

"Yes. Take number 1288. It's the fastest and the newly modified model." The receptionist answered handing keys to Blane.

"Thanks, Hon." Blane winked and lead the others through the door outside. As soon as he reached the other side of the doors he broke into a sprint. The others copied him. They all piled in the plane and Blane and Dan jumped in the front. They started the engines and counted down to lift off.

* * *

"*Auto pilot engaged, following Plane 1173*" The autopilot voice rang out. Blane and Dan looked at the controls in satisfaction. They made there way into the back room.

"And here they come. Casanova and Romeo." Tom called out as Blane then Dan entered the little room that the four other agents were sat in. He was sat on a chair with Aneisha perched on his knee and her head on his shoulder leaning into him. Rose was sat next to Carrie on two seats and Daisy was curled up on a seat in the back corner. Dan went off to talk to Tom as Blane noticed her. He walked over to her and sat on the seat next to her.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hey." Daisy answered. "Good, errmm... flirting back there Casanova."

Blane grinned. "Thanks. I learn from the best" He said.

"And who might that be?" Daisy asked smiling.

"You." Blane grinned. Daisy blushed.

"How would you know? You don't watch me when I flirt."

"Or do I?..." Blane answered grinning wider. Daisy grinned and hit his chest playfully.

"Look at them. At it again." Carrie said loudly and smirked.

"Yeah. If didn't know better. I'd think they actually like each other more than friends." Rose agreed smirking too. The pair of them pretending to be oblivious to there overly loud voices.

Blane and Daisy went pink. "Shall we give them something to talk about?" Daisy suggested grinning.

"What do you have in mind?" Blane agreed. Daisy whispered in his ear. "I can do that." He said. He stood up and grabbed two cans of coke off the table. Daisy had shifted over to the seat in the middle of the row. Blane came back and handed her a cup. He then sat on the seat by the wall, put the footstool up and lent against the wall. The seats were pretty wide so they could sleep on them with their legs up on the attatched footstool.

Daisy lay next to Blane and put her head on his chest. They sat like that for a while talking then they finished their cokes and put their cans down. Soon they fell asleep, Daisy lying on top of Blane and Blane with his arms wrapped around her protectively. Tom pulled his phone out from his pocket and took a picture of them. Carrie and Rose did the same. Blane's phone was on the table and Daisy's was in her back pocket of her jeans. Carrie snatched Blanes phone from the table and hacked into it. (I say hacked, well she knew his password. Everyone did. It was just: Daisy). She took a few pictures of them and set one as his screen saver. Rose did the same after pulling Daisy's phone from her pocket. They grinned and watched the two sleeping in each other's arms.


	19. And two I can see it

And two: I can see it

Blane POV

I woke up with Daisy lying on top of me. Her head rested on my chest and my arms around her waist. I gazed around the plane room. Tom and Neish were sleeping next to each other, Dan was asleep on the seats opposite Daisy and I, and Carrie was snoozing in the top corner next to Rose who was reading a book. She looked at me and smiled, I smiled backq then she went back to her book. I felt Daisy stir and I looked down at her. She moved her head to see me. She smiled and I smiled back.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." She yawned. I lifted a hand and moved a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

 _Later_

Daisy and I were still sitting next to each other when Dan, Tom and Neish woke up. Dan grinned and winked. Tom and Aneisha grinned cheekily at us.

"Heads up Blane!" I heard Rose yell. I turned to her and ducked just before a slice of toast hit my face.

"Your kinda supposed to catch it!" She said grinning. I rolled my eyes as she threw Daisy some too. Daisy caught it swiftly.

" Show off." I said turning and picking up the toast from the back of my seat. Daisy grinned and ate a bite of her toast.

"Sooo... Daisy... Blane... how many times have you slept together now?" Carrie asked grinning cheekily too after stretching. "Three?"

Daisy and I blushed.

"Shut up Carrie. Let them do what they want." Aneisha said defensively. "But guys..." She said turning to us, "you might wanna date before you sleep together again." We blushed even more. The others laughed, Tom fist bumped Neish and Dan gave her a high five.

"How long have we been on the plane for?" Dan asked looking at his phone.

"About fourteen hours." Rose answered.

"Any idea where we're going? " Daisy asked. Rose shook her head.

"I haven't seen the chart yet."

"Well let's go look then." Carrie said optimistically then jumping up. I rolled my eyes and stood up too. Tom, Neish, Dan and Rose got up aswell. I spun around to see Daisy. She had her hand held out. I grasped it and pulled her up.

"Thanks, Honey." She said grinning.

"What did you call me?" I asked grinning.

"Nothing." Daisy said quickly before nodding once, looking the other way, pointing at the others and walking past and running to them. I just stood and grinned.

* * *

Dan POV

I opened the cockpit door and walked inside. The other four followed. I went straight to the electronic chart. Rose and Tom followed and peered over my shoulder to see.

"That's us." I said pointing to a red dot.

"And that's Keri, Zoe, Oscar and the Prime Minister." Commented Tom pointing to a blue dot two inches in front of the red one.

"How far is that life size?" Daisy asked peeking through the gap between mine and Rose's heads.

"About ten miles. Each inch on the screen is around five miles life size." Rose explained.

"Ohh..." Daisy sighed.

* * *

Daisy POV

I stood back and lent against the wall with Aneisha while Rose, Tom, Dan and Blane talked about planes and science. (Blane and Dan mostly about planes).

"How do you survive dating a science geek?" I asked looking at Aneisha.

"I have no idea." She replied grinning. I grinned back.

End of POV

 _About ten minutes later_

"AUSTRALIA!" Rose exclaimed. "That's where they're heading! "

"How do you know? Blane asked.

"Look at where we are Blane. There's nowhere else they could be going." She sighed.

"She's definitely right, you lot." Dan said.

"How are you sure though guys?" Daisy asked taking an interest in what they were saying.

"Well, one; Rose is right about a lot of things, and two; I can see it." Dan smirked.

"Oooooohhhhhhh..." Daisy trailed.


	20. My almost full attention

My almost full attention

No one POV

"Auto pilot off." The computerised voice rang out of the speakers in the cockpit. Dan and Blane took their positions over the controls. Rose and Tom were standing over them, making sure they were doing the right things. Daisy, Carrie and Aneisha had retreated back into the other room seeing as they can't fly.

"How come Blane learned to fly?" Aneisha asked Daisy.

"I dunno really. You should probably ask him. Something to do with that Irene witch." Daisy answered. Neish nodded with a confused look then pulled her spypod out. Carrie starred off into space, daydreaming probably. Daisy started jiggling around in her seat. Neish smiled to herself.

"Through the back door and it's the one on the left." She explained. Daisy grinned and shot up, rushing to the back door calling:

"Thanks Neish."

Over her shoulder as she went. Aneisha grinned.

Tom walked into the room and sat down with Aneisha.

"Where's Daisy? "He asked.

"Toilet. How's the stuff at the front doing? Any idea where they're heading to land?" Neish asked. Tom shook his head.

"Dan and Blane are following the others and Rose is doing the maths and science. I'm just coming for a quick rest." Tom explained. "Aneisha..." He whined.

"Top cupboard. "She answered quickly.

"Your a star." Tom grinned her jumped up and raced to the cupboard. The door flew open and his hand grasped a cylinder shaped packet.

"BINGO!" Tom yelled.

"Did Tom just find my emergency biscuits?" Dan shouted from the front.

"Yep!" Neish answered.

"There's nofing 'rong 'ith likin' biscuits." Tom mumbled, cramming more biscuits into his almost full mouth and slumping back down next to his girlfriend.

"Never said there was Sweetie." Neish said kissing his cheek. Tom put the biscuit packet down and swallowed his mouthful. He put his arm around Aneisha's shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hold it one second while in exit the room please." Carrie said leaping up and running into the cockpit.

"What if we can't get them back to normal?" Neish asked quietly once Carrie had left. "What if they have a time limit and die after a certain time?"

"It will be okay Neish. Even if anything happens to them, you'll still have us lot. It won't be the same without them but, we'll manage it." Tom answered soothingly. He kissed Aneisha's forehead and pulled her closer.

* * *

 _Back in America_

"Stell, I still can't get through to them." Frank whined collapsing on a chair.

"They'll be fine. They're all highly trained spies. They're perfectly capable of defending themselves." Stella whispered to herself. She was sat on the sofa in the S.W.A.T van they were given. Frank sigh and got off the chair. He plodded across the van and perched on the edge next to her.

"They're gonna be okay Stella." He said putting an arm around her. Stella sniffed. Then she suddenly seemed to become a child again. She flung her arms around Franks neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry Stell. They'll be fine. The worst never happens." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. After a few seconds Stella stopped crying and sat properly. Although she still left her head on Franks shoulder.

"Thanks Frank. "Stella whispered.

"What for?" He asked.

"Being there for me. Not saying I'm stupid because I'm crying. Being you." She said grabbing his hand.

"I'm alway gonna be there for you, Stell. I'm never gonna call you stupid just because you cry because everyone crys and they cry for a reason." Frank said softly turning to face her. Stella faced him. Frank lifted his hand and wiped the tears off her face. His hand lingered on the side of her cheek. She lent into him and he lent in too.

* * *

 _Back on the plane_

The plane soared in the sky, following the first plane with the red haired sisters, the blonde boy and the Prime Minister inside.

"Up slightly, okay... steady... okay, keep her level now." Blane instructed. He and Dan were still flying the jet, even after an hour. Rose had gone back into the other room, and was talking to Daisy and Carrie. Blane and Dan had been left to follow and to work out which part of Australia they were going to.

"Know where we are yet?" Dan asked.

"Nope." Blane answered sighing.

"Yeah, me neither." Dan said sighing too.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Zoe." Blane said looking at the blonde next to him.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't shoot her with the dart with the borracea... the borrahro... oh, the tree with the mind controlling stuff in it." Dan said giving up the word.

"Borrachero tree." Blane grinned. "It comes in handy to listen on missions, Morgan. Especially to your friends."

"I know, an I do. But since Zoe did what she did, I can't concentrate properly. Or say the word."

"Careful with this plane then." Blane joked. Dan smiled.

"Oh no... This has my full attention. Okay, my almost full attention." He grinned.


	21. Tommy

Tommy...

"Five, four, three, two, one..." Blane shouted. The plane ran along the runway, it's wheels skimming the track before landing and rolling a bit further then coming to a stop. "Touch down baby." He and Dan grinned. Daisy unbuckled her belt in the back and a second later her head popped around the cockpit door.

"Where exactly are we?" She asked.

"Ermm... Perth airport... I think." Dan said.

"Why?"

"We'll we can't just land were the others are landing can we. It may be swarming with agents from the other side." Blane said standing up and walking over to her.

"Yeah... okay." Daisy said smiling. She turned and walked away. The other four in the back were standing up and waiting for the door to be opened. Dan walked through behind Blane who had followed Daisy. They turned the dial and pressed the button to release the door. It swung open. Steps appeared and went down. They just touched the floor. Aneisha went down first, then Tom, Rose, Carrie, Daisy, Blane and then Dan.

"We're probably gonna have to explain our arrival here." Rose said.

"Yeah..." The others agreed.

"I vote, Casanova because if the person is female, they will swoon over him." Tom joked.

"Miss Dramatic too." Blane said. "If it's a guy. I can't flirt with a guy."

"Aww... why not Blaney? "Daisy said touching his cheek.

"Because I'm not gay. "He said taking hold of her hand.

"Okay, you two go." Rose said. Daisy and Blane turned and walked away. Blane still fiddling with Daisy's hand.

"Oh... And don't stop if you see any cupboards!" Carrie yelled. Rose, Dan and Aneisha fell about the floor laughing. Tom just stood there looking blank. Then a few seconds later when the others had stopped laughing he started. Neish sighed and Carrie and Rose giggled.

"Oh shut up Carrie!" Daisy shouted over her shoulder. She and Blane walked over to an annoyed looking man in a fluorescent jacket.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" He yelled in a thick Australian accent. "You can't land here!"

"Sorry but we needed somewhere to land." Blane said casually holding up his MI9 card.

"Is there someone we can talk to about it?" Daisy asked sweetly, and flicking her fringe out if her eyes.

"Fine! Follow me!" He said turning round and heading for a door. They went through a series of corridors and came up in front of an office. On the door in crisp, bold printing were the words:

'Mr McLean. Owner and manager.'

"It's a guy. Your up Missy." Blane said knocking on the door.

"Got it." Daisy said.

"Come in!" A voice called from inside. Daisy opened the door and walked confidently in. Blane followed her.

 _Ten minutes later_

A pink tinged Daisy walked out of Mr McLean's office. An impressed (and slightly shaken) looking Blane followed her out. Daisy marched past up to the man in the fluorescent jacket and waved a slip of paper in front of him.

"We have permission from Mr McLean to store our plane here until we need it back." Daisy explained, flashing her sweetest smile at him. The man sighed and lead them back to the runway. Rose, Carrie, Tom, Aneisha and Dan were at the bottom of the steps for the plane taking while they waited for Daisy and Blane to return.

"Get it and follow me." He said to Blane. He and Daisy nodded and rushed off the the others.

"Oh, hey guys." Tom said noticing them first.

"Hey Tom." Daisy said smiling before addressing the other four. "We need to get in the plane and follow the man who is not rocking that fluorescent jacket." She said pointing at the man who was jiggling about. Aneisha giggled and Carrie smirked. Blane just groaned and rolled his eyes. Daisy gave him a gentle elbow in chest.

"Right. Let's go then." Dan said hopping up the steps. Rose and Aneisha followed him, then Carrie and Tom ran up and finally Daisy and Blane wondered up the steps flirting again. Rose poked her head around the door of the plane and saw them.

"God! They're at it again!" She said turning to look at at Carrie.

"They'll never learn." She answered. The flirts walked through the door together. Blane grinned and went through the door to the cockpit where Dan was already there waiting for him.

"Find any good cupboards I can take Zo to when I get her back?" Dan asked smirking.

"Oh shut up, Gnomeo!" Blane said hitting him around the head before sitting down in the other chair and pressing buttons and moving levers. Dan was doing the same type of thing on his side of the controls.

"Right, we're moving now! So sit down and don't move until we tell you can!" Blane yelled into the back.

"Sounds like he's put us on the naughty step or in the corner." Neish said giggling.

"Oh, he's done that to me before." Carrie grinned. The others laughed

"Uh oh. " Tom whispered.

"What is it?" Aneisha asked concerned.

"I kinda need to go to the bathroom." He answered shyly. The others laughed more.

"Tommy..." Neish sighed.


	22. One of those girly hugs

_One of those girly hugs_

 _Somewhere underground in Perth_

"Good work agents..." A woman's voice called out. "MI9's own team betrayed them! Haha!" She cackled. Three people stood in front of her with limp body between a boy and a girl's arms.

* * *

 _Somewhere in Perth_

"Okay, so they went past the airport runway but were going down so they must have landed somewhere near here." Rose concluded.

"Yeah. But where?" Daisy asked.

"We don't know that yet Daisy. That's why we're trying to figure that out." Blane answered kindly.

"It was a rhetorical question Blane!" Daisy said defensively.

"Oh, right sorry Dais.." Blane said standing next to her awkwardly.

"Back to the mission." Dan sighed. "And can we hurry up please. I just want Zo back and in my arms. We'll look into each others eyes then we'll-"

"-Okay, TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Er, yeah sorry.." Dan said before coughing and awkwardly scratching his head.

"Okay so..look here." Tom said bringing his spy pod out of his pocket. "This is us." He said pointing to a dot on the map on his screen. "They passed straight over here but they were going down. So if we look for a long stretch of road they could have landed on." He explained zooming out, "There." He pointed to a long road about a mile from where the spies were.

* * *

 _With Frank and Stella_

"So, the Prime Minister, a blonde boy and two red heads came first and borrowed a plane then five others followed: a two dark girls, a blonde boy, a blonde girl, brown haired boy and a brown haired girl followed? Yes?" Stella asked the receptionist at the secret airport.

"Ermmm... yeah, I think so." She answered.

"Did ahh, one of the agents flirt or something with you?" Frank asked.

"Yes, a Blane Whittiker. Wonderful man as far as I could tell. He was so handsome you know with that chisled jawline. I think I actually liked me. Does he have a girlfriend?" She rambled.

"Yep, sounds like him." Frank said to Stella. "No he doesn't have a girlfriend." He directed to the woman.

"Okay, can we borrow a plane?" Stella asked.

"Ermm, yeah..." The receptionist answered handing keys to Frank.

"Thanks." Frank said.

"Who are you again?" The woman asked.

"Chief Agent Knight." Stella answered flashing her card. "And Agent London. We're MI9." The woman nodded and gestured to a door. Frank and Stella rushed through it with two S.W.A.T agents following them.

"She has no chance what so ever!" Frank whispered to Stella once they were out of earshot. Stella grinned.

"Yeah." She agreed. "He's to busy with Daisy." They grinned at each other and the two S.W.A.T agents smirked.

* * *

 _With the seven spies_

Rose POV

"Jambonia Road?" Blane asked. "Awesome name."

"I know right. Kinda sounds Jamaican." Tom agreed. He and Blane then went into a very offensive Jamaican conversation because neither of them can do very good Jamaican accents. Daisy and Aneisha looked at each other with sympathy.

"Don't get a boyfriend Carrie." Neish said. "They are really annoying!"

Daisy nodded in agreement.

"Wait, Dais.. you haven't even got a boyfriend." I realised.

"Orrrrrr... is there something we don't know about." Dan put in.

Daisy grinned.

"Ohh... Daisy! Come on spill. Who is it?" I urged. Daisy smirked.

"Wait, what's up?" Blane asked.

"Daisy has a secret boyfriend." Aneisha said. I saw Blane's face crumble a bit but he stopped it before it went into utter despair.

"Wait... A boyfriend?! Tell Daisy!" Tom squealed.

"He's just like Keri at times isn't he?" Dan said to me and Neish. Neish elbowed him slightly but released a tiny grin.

"Come on guys! We don't have time for this." Carrie said.

"Wayhey. Look who just got serious." Tom teased.

"Guys! The Prime Minister of England has just been kinda kidnapped by three of our best mates and you lot just wanna mess about and tease people." Carrie scolded. Shaking her head she turned away. "You lot are weird."

Carrie walked away from us and pulled her communicator out. I'm guessing she was trying to call Frank or Stella.

"Carrie's right guys." Neish said.

"Yeah."

"Um hu..." The others agreed in turn.

"Sorry Tom." Dan said. "Can we just..."

"Forget about what Danny boy?" Tom answered. He winked at Dan who grinned. Daisy walked away from us and went over to Carrie. I told Tom somethings I needed him to do. Then I followed Daisy.

"Hey how ya holding up?" Daisy asked sitting down next to Carrie.

"Yeah, alright, I guess. I just- I didn't - I mean, I wouldn't of though Oscar would do something like this." Carrie answered. "Why would he go against us, we're his family." I smiled and sat on the other side of her.

"I can't believe it either. But we have to remember him as the good Oscar we know." I said taking her hand and smiling at her.

"Hey, hey." Daisy said. "Don't cry honey." Carrie did a little chuckle.

"Come on. Your the optimistic one of us. If anyone can bring the light back to this situation it's you." I said grinning.

"Yeah, but right now I don't want to be." Carrie said. Daisy put her arm around Carrie shoulders.

"Come on. Let's do one of those girly hugs." Daisy said. I put my arms around Carries shoulders and reached across to Daisy. After a tiny rearrangement of seating the three of us were in a small huddle. Then another pair of arms flung themselves around mine and Carrie's shoulder. It was Neish.

"Come on. Can't leave a girl out." She said. Carrie, Daisy and I grinned and let her in. Then three more pairs of arms came around us all: Dan, Tom and Blane.


	23. The cell

The Cell

Tom POV

The seven of us stood in a line along the edge of Jambonia road. One next to the other. Carrie, Neish, Dan, Rose, me, Daisy, Blane.

"Okay, so. No cars, no linking roads, just a random strip of long tarmac." Carrie said gazing around.

"Well there is a plane." Daisy pointed out. She lifted her arm in the direction of the plane.

"Yeah. It might be the one the others borrowed. Number 1173." Rose added.

"How does she always remember numbers and stuff?" I heard Blane hiss to Daisy. Daisy shrugged and I smirked.

"We'll, let's go find out." Dan said. He started walking down the road. Blane and Daisy followed, Rose and Carrie stated walking too. The five of them in a line walking down the road. It kinda looked cool, like something out of an action movie when the heros walk away from and exploding building one next to the other. Neish came up to me and linked her hand with mine. I smiled at her and she smiled back, we followed the other five down the road, heading for the dark grey jet at the bottom.

* * *

 _At the jet_

"Yep. This is the plane the others borrowed." Dan said.

"How do you know?" Blane asked.

"Err, Honey. It's on the side. Number 1173." Daisy answered patting his shoulder and pointing at the number.

"Ohh..." He trailed. Rose smirked at her two best friends. Carrie and Dan leapt up the steps coming from the plane and jumped inside.

"Nope. No one's left in here." Carrie yelled.

"Tom." Rose said looking at me. "You know what to do." I nodded. I ran up the steps and went into the cockpit where Dan was already. I pulled a small device out of my pocket and stuck it in the middle of the control panel. I pressed a small button on the side and the little machine kicked into action. I waited for a few seconds for the beep. It came and I pulled it off the panel. I looked at the mini screen. There were no red dots indicating there were no bugs or cameras.

"CLEAR!" I shouted out to Rose. The next second Neish, Rose, Daisy and Blane were in the plane too. Dan and I walked back to them.

"Where have they gone now then?" Neish asked.

"Dunno. But we will." Dan said. Neish nodded and came over to me.

No one POV

"Right, guys," Rose said taking charge. "Search for anything unusual, or any 'clues' as Carrie likes to say." Everyone looked at Carrie who grinned.

"Okay, well, go then!" She shouted. The others jumped a little.

"Hey, where's Stella hidden?" Tom joked. Rose hit him gently round the head which made the others laugh more.

"Okay, that was like Stella." Daisy said giggling. Rose shook her head. They started looking for 'clues'.

* * *

 _Somewhere underground in Perth_

"Throw them in the dungeons." A woman's voice yelled at some of her henchmen. The men grabbed the arms of the unconcious Zoe, Keri and Oscar and dragged them down the halls and down a flight of stairs to where the cells were kept.

They dropped them in a big cell and locked the door. Oscar was the first to wake up.

Oscar POV

I woke up, my head throbbing. I was lying on the floor, I must have fallen out of bed. My eyes opened to see a small dark room. This definitely isn't my room, or my hotel room. Where am I? I sat up and looked around. There wasn't a bed or a light so I wasn't in a room. I think I'm in a cell. But why what did I do? I turned around and in the faint light from a gap under the door I saw two bodies on the floor. The figures looked female. I put my hand on one of their shoulders. The person woke up.

"Hello?" They asked.

"Hi. Who are you?" I asked.

"Keri." They answered. "Who are you?"

"It's Oscar. I think we're in some sort of cell. There's no light in here." I explained.

"Okay. My shoulder hurts." She said sitting up and gripping her left shoulder.

"There's someone else in here. I'll go wake them up." I said moving away from her and putting my hand on the other person's shoulder. They jolted awake.

"Who's there?" They asked timidly.

"It's Oscar. Who are you?"

"Zoe. Where are we?" She asked.

"I dunno, some sort of cell or something." I answered helping her sit up.

"Where's Dan? Where's everyone else?" Zoe asked.

"I dunno yet Zo. But if they're not in here with us then they'll be near us or safe and coming to find us don't you worry." I reassured her.

"How can you be sure?" Keri asked coming over to us.

"Well, we have a brilliant team. We have Rose and Tom, our fantastic technical geniuses; Blane, Carrie and Dan, our martial arts masters and Daisy and Aneisha, our ladies of disguise. Also we have Frank and Stella, our great team leaders. There's no other team I'd rather have." I said. I lent against the wall behind us. Zoe sat one side of me and Keri the other. I put my arms around them and they put their heads on my shoulders. We sat there together, me in the middle with two girls either side of me curled up against me for protection and warmth.


	24. I think I found something

I think I found something 

Oscar POV

Zoe stirred in my arm.

"So it wasn't a bad dream." She mumbled.

"No, sorry, Zo." I said squeezing her gently. Keri moved on my other side.

"I'm hungry. Do you think they'll give us any food?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know." I answered. "We don't even know who 'they' are."

"We don't know much do we?" Zoe said weakly.

Then I heard footsteps and the cell door flew open, letting a little bit of light into the small space we occupied. I noticed Keri and I were still wearing our spy jackets, Zoe wasn't. Neish probably took it off her when Zoe and Keri were in the van waking up. A big man blocked the light suddenly.

"Here. Food, take it." He said crudely, shoving a tray in our direction. There were three slices of stale looking bread and three cups of water.

"Thanks." I said coldly. The man slammed the cell door shut and bolted it tightly. I let go of the girls and picked up a cup of water. I offered it to Zoe, she took it, I offered the second cup to Keri, and took the third for myself. I gave them a slice of stale bread each and took a bite out of mine.

"What are we gunna do?" Keri ask.

"I dunno. We need a plan." I answered definitely.

"Have you got one?" Zoe asked.

"Err, no, sorry." I grimaced.

* * *

 _With the others_

No One POV

"Hey guys!" Tom yelled from the cockpit. "I think I found something." They others froze then scrambled over furniture to get to him.

"What is it?" Carrie asked peering over Blanes shoulder. Tom held his hand up. In between his thumb and index finger was a long strand of flame red hair.

"Zoe! Keri!" Aneisha exclaimed.

"Yes Tom!" Dan said high fiving him.

"We can use my Spypod to track them." Rose said. The others agreed so Rose grabbed her Spypod out from under her belt and opened a tray near the bottom. Tom placed the hair on the tray carefully and Rose flipped it shut. She opened the Spypod and the scrreen glowed with life. The screen turned white and pulled up an app like Google Maps. A red dot appeared on the screen. A blue dot came up too at the end of a really long looking road.

"So. That's us." Rose said pointing at the blue dot. "And that's Keri and/or Zoe." She said indicating the red dot.

"Okay then. Let's go." Aneisha said desperately.

"Hang on a sec Neish." Daisy said stopping her. "We need a plan first." She looked at Rose, "right?" Rose nodded and Daisy let out a barely audible sigh.

"Yeah, but we need to scope out the area first before we do anything rash." Carrie added. Daisy nodded.

"Let's go then." Dan said. The spies filed out of the plane and gathered on the tarmac.

* * *

 _With Zoe, Keri and Oscar_

Zoe POV

I shivered again against the wall as Keri and Oscar huddle next to me talking tac-tics. I hope neither of them noticed because I like to show I'm tough, especially in difficult situations and I am, its just, cold. I can never seem to battle it. I can tell that both Oscar and Keri noticed me because they stopped talking and turned to look at me.

"Are you okay Zoe?" Keri asked. I nodded even though I'm not.

"Are you sure? Are you cold?" Oscar asked.

"No. I'm fine." I lied. Oscar took off his jacket and passed it to me.

"Oscar, it's fine, keep it." I rejected. He rolled his eyes and turned to carry on his conversation with Keri. I smiled to myself. I put his warm, black spy jacket on.

"Thanks Oscar." I said. He looked at me and smiled. He and Keri continued discussing. I slid closer and joined in with the plan.

* * *

 _Back with the others_

Aneisha POV

I walked hand in hand with Tom behind Rose, Carrie and Dan. Daisy and Blane followed us. We're heading to the closest Australian MI9 base to try and contact Frank and Stella and to charge our communicators since we haven't done either since we left America yesterday. I could hear Carrie and Dan talking about martial arts. I'm surprised Blane isn't jumping in to give his opinion but, hey, boys do different things when they want to talk to girls. I turned my head to look at him and were a good five meters behind us and they weren't talking but they were smiling like crazy, as if they had only just finished laughing at a joke that no one else knows what the heck they're on about. Daisy shoved his shoulder playfully. I smirked and squeezed Tom's hand. He looked at me. I indicated my head back to Blane and Daisy. He watched them for a bit smiling.

"Why do I feel so proud?" He whispers in my ear. I grinned and we turned back around to the way we were walking and carried on.

* * *

Daisy POV

Blane and I walked side by side down the road to the MI9 base. Blane had made a joke and we had just finished laughing at it.

"Daisy?" He asked.

"Mmm?"

"Do you actually have a secret boyfriend?" He murmured. I stopped walking. He turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked grinning.

"Before when we were leaving the airport, Neish said you had one." He said shyly. I smiled.

"Aww is Blane jealous?" I asked ruffling his hair.

"Yes." He answered looking at me. I was slightly taken aback by his blunt honesty but it was so cute.

"Aww, you're adorable." I said cupping his face.

"Thanks but do you have a boyfriend Daisy?" He looked scared for my answer. I shook my head. He sighed in relief. I stroked the side of his mouth with my thumb that was touching his face. He lent down slowly. I breathed in. We were a centimeter apart but before we touched I heard a chorus of wolf whistles. I pulled away from Blane and blushed, looking at the others.

"Stop making out guys, we've got to save Oscar, Keri and Zoe." Tom shouted.

"For your information Thomas, we hadn't even kissed yet." Blane called back. I blushed more and hit Blane. "Sorry." He said grinning.


	25. Who is this guy?

Who is this guy?

 _With Rose, Blane, Daisy, Carrie, Dan, Aneisha and Tom_

 _Daisy POV_

We walked straight into the MI9 base and went straight to the front desk. Rose started talking to the lady behind it. The lady nodded after a while after (I assume) Rose had shown her MI9 ID card and answered various questions to prove she and the rest of us were actually MI9. The lady gestured a lot after that and Rose nodded and thanked her. She came back over to us.

"She said we need to go see a Agent Remilard. He's head of tech." Rose explained.

"Lead the way, Rosie." Carrie said. Rose grinned and the two went off together. Tom, Neish and Dan followed them. Blane started but stopped when he noticed I wasn't following him.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked. I shrugged.

"What's up?" He asked walking back over to me.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter, not really." I answered. He rolled his eyes.

"I know I'm a guy Dais, but I do have feelings you know." He said grinning. I smiled a little.

"It's just, Rose has a new best friend. They've know each other longer and had more time together, and... I just miss her Blane." I admitted.

"What about me?" He asked.

"I love you too Dude, but, its not the same. I need a girl to talk to." I said.

"You can talk to me." He said.

"About boys and other girl stuff you don't wanna hear." I added.

"Oh." He sighed. I looked down but I soon his black Allstar converse in my view, then I could feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my shoulders and hold me close. I looked up suddenly. Blane was smiling at me.

"Thought you'd need a hug." He answered before I could ask him. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his waist and burrowed my head into his chest, smelling his colone. His chin was resting on the top of my head.

"Come on." Blane said breaking away from me slightly. "We've lost the others." We grinned and he took my hand. We walked hand in hand down the corridors looking for the others.

"You know what?" I asked Blane after a while.

"What?"

"We could call them." I stated grinning. He grinned and we started laughing realising our dumbness. I reached for my communicator and called Rose.

 _Rose POV_

"Hey, guys." Carrie said stopping. "Is it just me or has the sound of weird "flirting" stopped?" We all spun around and saw Daisy and Blane weren't behind us.

"We've been here less than half an hour and we have already lost the two oldest in our group." Dan said laughing.

"Yeah, and I thought they were supposed to be setting an example." Tom joked. I felt a buzzing in my pocket. I grabbed my communicator and answered it.

"Rose?" I heard Daisy ask.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you? We were kinda having an important conversation when you lot walked away." Daisy explained.

I laughed.

"Use your Spypod communicator tracker." I suggested. I heard clicking and a little sigh of realisation from Blane. I chuckled a little.

"Ha ha, Rose walk around the corner." Daisy said.

"Why?"

"Just do it." She instructed. I did. The first thing I saw was the faces of two tired looking spies grinning back at me.

I laughed.

"Carrie! Tom! Neish! Dan! I found them!" I yelled back to them. Daisy and Blane laughed as the others came around the corner.

"Okay. Anyway, let's go find Agent Remilard." Dan said. We agreed and headed off.

 _Dan POV_

We walked down another corridor to a door. On the glass window bit it had

*Agent Remilard, Head Of Technology Department*

printed in black. Carrie knocked on the door and we waited. Then a muffled:

"Come in!"

Came from inside. Carrie opened the door and stepped through the threshold. Sat in a black leather chair behind a giant desk was a boy about Daisy, Blane and Rose's age with greasy brown hair and brown eyes with square glasses. He was hunched over the table, fiddling with some circuit board or something. Rose gasped and Daisy and Blane started giggling. I looked at them all in confusion. So was Carrie so I'm guessing it's a first team thing.

Agent Remilard looked up.

"Rose?" He asked with a slight lisp. She didn't answer.

"Worm?" Blane answered for her. "How are you?" He asked. The boy looked at Blane.

"Blane? Daisy? Wow. Haven't seen you lot in years. How are you doing? I'm fine by the way, thanks Blane." He said.

"Hi Worm." Daisy said. Worm? Is that his name? What's going on here?

"Oh, guys this is The Worm. He was a hacker when we were in MIHigh." Daisy explained.

"Yes, I was a criminal." The Worm said. "But I was trained to be an MIHigh agent for St Brutus then moved here once they brought in a new team." The Worm added.

"Erm, Rose." Neish said shaking her a little. Rose came out of her daze and looked at Daisy.

"So, anyway..." Tom started, I cut in.

"We need to borrow some equipment please, and charge our communicators. Three of our agents and the Prime Minister have been taken by an organisation here." I said.

"Yeah, we need to get them back ASAP." Blane said.

The Worm nodded.

"Okay," he said getting up, "follow me." He took us along a corridor and outside a large looking room. He scanned his pass and typed in a password and the door clicked open. He held it open for us then followed us in. He snuck past Carrie and went to the corner of the room and booted up a machine. Tom and Rose went over instantly and plugged in their communicators.

"I'm guessing it's a charger then." Daisy said. She followed them and did the same, so did Blane, he was right behind her. Carrie and Aneisha followed and then finally I did too.

 _Rose POV_

It was a big surprise seeing The Worm. I haven't seen him since I was 13. Blane and Daisy were pretty surprised too but I think they'll probably be back to their normal selves in a while by that I mean teasing me about The Worm having a "crush" on me. The Worm next gave us a few gadgets we may need. He also mentioned who the people that have taken them might be.

"Klavikle?" Aneisha asked. "Who are they?"

"I don't know." Blane said with his hands up in before anyone could ask him.

"Wait, Klavikle. I've heard that before." Daisy said. "Rose. Isn't the clavicle a long bone in your shoulder?" She asked looking at Rose.

"Erm, yeah. That's right Daisy." I stuttered. I didn't think Daisy knew that.

"I've heard to now actually now I think about it." Dan started. "Tom do you remember one of our first missions. The one the Global Vapouriser was taken. Do you remember the big map of the divisions of KORPS?" He asked.

Tom nodded slowly. "Yeah I do. What about it?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, Dan, I remember. On the wall was all the divisions. I think Klavikle was one of them." Aneisha added.

"Oh yeeeah." Tom trailed. "We could try and contact Frank and Stella, they know all the division names."


	26. Oh well, I don't care

Oh well, I don't care...

Aneisha POV

We left our communicators charging while the Worm took us to a different room. This one was bursting with every gadget you could think of (and the ones you can't). It had a circular table in the middle a bit like the one at base. We still couldn't get through to Frank and Stella. Maybe it's the long distance, I don't think we've ever tried distance this far before. I think the furthest is when Carrie went to Egypt. She and Rose told us all about their missions.

"Okay for an assault you will need coms, stun pens, maybe a lipstick laser *he looked at Daisy, she was grinning*, sound detonators, definitely your Spypods and maybe a tracker in case anything goes wrong, and, if they resort to them; guns." The Worm explained. He wondered around the room, grabbing things off random shelves. He came to the table and dumped his arm load on it. It had some of all from his list, include a hand gun and belt for us all.

"Rose, wanna take over?" The Worm asked looking at her. Rose nodded and we all looked at her.

"Okay. We need a plan, Worm, do you have any plans of the base?" Rose asked. Worm nodded. He turnes and rushed to a cabinet. He unlocked it with a key around his neck and riffled through the paper. It looked like he had found what he was looking for because he shut the cabinet and locked it again. He hurried back to us and put the paper on the table top.

"Here." He said spreading it out.

"Okay. They will probably be holding them in the cells here," she pointed to a spot on the plans, "or here." She said pointing to a different one.

"We'll have two groups enter, through the same entrance. Worm? Which is the easiest?" Rose asked.

"This one." He answered pointing to a door along the street side. "There's a camera but it can be disabled easily." He explained.

"Okay." Blane said taking over from Rose. "Dan, Carrie and Rose you three will go together, me, Neish and Daisy will go together." We all nodded except Daisy. I looked at her and noticed the expression on her face.

"Okay. We'll all go to this door, Daisy takes out the camera with the lipstick laser, Rose, you pick the lock, we all go in. We go down this corridor and split here." Blane started tracing the path with his finger. "You three this way, me, Neish and Daisy this way" he said pointing in the directions.

"What is it Daisy?" I whispered as Blane kept talking.

"Maybe I should go with Dan and Rose or Carrie." She whispered back. "Then each group has a disguise artist." She explained.

"Well, why don't I go with Dan and one of the girls?" I suggested.

"Thanks, but it has to be me. Each group has two older agents and one MIHigh agent." She told me. I nodded.

"Do you want me to tell them?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Blane?" Daisy asked. He stopped talking and looked at her.

"Yeah Dais?"

"Maybe I should go with Dan and one of the girls." Daisy said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because then each group has an agent who specialises in disguises. In case we need to blend in or something." She explained. Blane looked at her in surprise.

"Neish can go with Dan then-" Blane started, Daisy cut him off.

"No, there has to be one MIHigh agent and two ex MIHigh agents in each group." She told him.

"But Daisy-" Blane whined.

"Blane. Let her swap. Carrie can go with you instead." Rose said.

"But-"

"Blane. I'm swapping with Carrie, end of conversation." Daisy snapped. Blane looked crestfallen. We all looked around awkwardly.

"Oookaaay..." Dan trailed. "Shall we carry on?" We all turned and listened to him and Rose replay the plan with the swap in place.

* * *

Dan POV

Worm turned right at a junction, following one of MI9's maps to the base.

"Alright, wanna run the plan again?" Rose asked.

"I think we've got it." Carrie answered. Rose nodded distractedly. Even I could tell that she was worried about Oscar. I probably looked quite similar since Zoe was with Oscar and Keri, where ever that was, hopefully in this base we're about to bust. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to come face to face with Blane. I jumped back.

"Oh, sorry man." Blane said.

"Nah, don't worry about it." I replied.

"Er, can you do me a favour please?" Blane asked. I nodded.

"Can you look after her please? Look after them both. They're two of the most important things in my life." He told me. I nodded. Blane held his hand out, I took it, shook it and we went in for a bro hug. Blane got up and went over to Rose. I sat and watched them together. Blane sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. He whispered something into her ear, Rose had tears in her eyes, she looked at Blane and gave him a massive hug. Rose then told him something and he nodded. They looked at Daisy. I only heard the last sentence of the conversation:

"We don't know how dangerous this is gonna get Blane. You have to tell her something."

* * *

Daisy POV

We jumped out of the van five minutes away from the Enemy Base. Tom and the Worm are staying here in the van as technical backup. We have to walk to the base before we do anything else. Tom jumped out after us. He took Aneisha to the side, he said something to her and she looked happy and sad. Aneisha jumped into his arms and they held each other close. They separated and Dan joined them. The three shared a group hug. I looked at Carrie and Rose. They were talking quietly. I walked over to them.

"I know, I know. I'll be fine..." Rose said. She and Carrie hugged. After they broke apart, they looked at me, grinned and gave me hugs too. I smiled and hugged them back. We let go and Carrie left to go see the three 'junior spies'.

"If anything goes wrong, I just want to make sure you know that you were my first real best friend." I told her. I smiled at me and threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her back.

"You were mine too." She said after she let go. We smiled and she told me she had to go talk to the others.

I stayed were I was, looking at the fading sun, thinking about everything. I sensed someone stand next to me. I knew who it was without looking. I felt him take my hand and look at me. I glanced at the floor then at Blane. His chocolate eyes looking at me gently, his brown hair swept across his forehead, his soft lips.

He smiled at me. I smiled back.

I looked back at the horizon.

"You know, the first time I saw you I thought you were an idiot." I told him. He laughed.

"And I though you were just a hot headed blonde bimbo with nothing in your head." He retaliated. I laughed to. "Seems like we were both wrong." He added.

"Well, you were wrong." I said. "I still think your an idiot." I said laughing more.

"Oi." He said letting go of my hand tickling me a little. I laughed.

"I hate you." I told him grinning.

"No you don't." He replied grinning. I stuck my tongue out at him, he mirrored me. We laughed. I took his left hand with my right hand and slung it over my shoulder. I kept hold of his left hand with my right and stood closer to him, watching the sunset.

"Okay guys, we better get going now." Rose told us. I heard the others agree.

"I want to go say bye to Tom quickly." I said looking up at Blane. He nodded and let go of my hand and took his arm from my shoulders. He walked me to the van where Aneisha was giving Tom one last hug. Dan put his arm around Neish's shoulder when her and Tom pulled apart. They turned and followed Rose and Carrie down the lane. I smiled at Tom and he smiled back. I gave him a quick hug. He then gave Blane a quick bro hug too.

"Blane. Can you watch Neish for me please?" Tom asked. Blane nodded.

"Of course, she wasn't going out of my sight anyway." Blane told him. Tom smiled.

"Bye Tom." Blane and I said before turning around and following the others.

"Bye guys! Good luck!" He yelled behind us.

As we walked along the track I felt Blane rest his arm on my shoulders. I looked at him, he looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back and put my arm around his waist, leaning my head into him. He turned his head slightly and kissed my forehead. I felt butterflies in my stomach. He pulled me closer to him. My arm felt weird around him like that because my hand was resting on the gun on his hip and it looked like I was reaching behind to grab it. I knew Blane was wearing jeans and jeans have pockets at the back, I mentally shrugged and stuck my hand into Blane's farthest back pocket. He looked at me in surprise, I smirked and shrugged. Blane laughed, he didn't seem bothered about my hand being there. Oh well, don't care.

"Daisy, there's something I wanted to tell you." Blane said slowly.

"Okay." I replied.

"I.. erm.. I don't know how to put this... I-" He stuttered.

"You don't have to tell me." I said.

"I do."

"Well, you can figure out how to say it then tell me later." I suggested.

"I just, I don't know what's gonna happen in there. We've grown up Dais. They're using real weapons now, it's not just fist fighting like we used to do. I won't be with you, I won't be able to help you. Please be careful. I need you to come back. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt." He said. I looked at him. He was looking down at me. He had his brave face on but his eyes betrayed themselves to me.

"Don't worry about me Blane. I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you. You'd throw yourself in front of a gun for anyone. I don't want you to do anything stupid okay? I need you to come back in one piece." I said showing my vulnerability. "I don't have a proper family. My mother and father are never home and they ignore me all the time. You're the only person trust completely, the only person who has actually had my back. I need you okay?" Tears stung my eyes. Blane nodded and wrapped his arms around me. We stood for a few seconds before realising the others were way ahead of us. We ran to catch up then resumed our previous walking position.


	27. The Infiltration (part 1)

The Infiltration (part 1)

Blane POV

We neared the enemy base. Rose had prepared us quickly before we broke into a jog. We got to the first building and lent against it. I looked around the corner to check no one was there, nobody was. I did, however, spot the camera. I motioned to Daisy. She came over and looked at the camera. She nodded as she took the lid off the lipstick laser and aimed it around the corner to the camera. She pressed the button and a beam of pink light shot out the end. She turned back to the others and signalled that it was clear. Dan and Rose crept around the corner and ran to the door under the security camera that was now hanging by two wires and had grey smoke coming from it. Rose signalled the others to follow. Daisy and Aneisha joined them, quickly followed by me and Carrie. Rose had already placed her spy pod over the keypad and was tapping quickly on the screen. There was a beep thirty seconds later.

"Okay, we're in." Rose whispered as she put her hand on the handle and opened the door, letting Carrie and Dan squeeze through first. They motioned us to follow after seeing it was clear. I went through last, making sure that the door was shut. When I looked around I saw that we were in a thin corridor, much like the one on the blueprints. It had grey walls and thin meter long white lights. Carrie and Dan carried on down the corridor, stopping at the end where it split into two ways. We gathered at the corner and split into our groups:

Me, Carrie and Aneisha.

Rose, Dan and Daisy.

I nodded at Dan and he nodded back. I then smiled grimly at Rose and Daisy. My first mission back with them both, and I wasn't with either in the infiltration. Let's hope Dan keeps his word, I know he will though. Rose, Dan and Daisy jogged away in the direction of the West cells. Carrie and Aneisha dragged me in the direction of the East cells. We rounded a corner and there was no sight of Daisy anymore. I sighed and followed the girls through grey walled hallways. Aneisha followed the map Tom had sent her on her spypod. It took us left, right, right, down steps, left, up steps until we came to a set of grey plastic double doors with a circle window on each. Carrie and I peered through a window each. I saw the back of a guards head. Crouching back down, I signalled to Carrie. She nodded and signed back that there was another infront of her window. KORPS should really station their men on the outside of the room, not the inside. Stupid people. After a quick think, I lent over to them both and whispered my plan to them. They nodded in agreement. We stood up, Aneisha and Carrie taking a door handle each. They pulled the swinging door backwards then pushed them forwards, hitting the guards in the back of their heads with the windows. The glass shattered on from the impact of their thick skulls. The power knocked them both on the floor. I jumped over them both and looked for anymore guards. Two ran over the the other side of the room, they were guarding another door. The one to the cells. Carrie and I launched into a fight with the two beefy men while Aneisha snuck round them and went into the cell room. I kicked the man I was fighting with the privates then, as he was crouched clutching them, I hit the weak spot on the back of his neck, making him fall. Carrie had also gotten her guy on the floor and together we ran through the doors behind Aneisha. She had already ran down the length of the room searching for Oscar, Keri and Zoe. It seemed we were unlucky because she turned around looking desperate.

"They're not here." She said. I pulled my communicatior out of my pocket and called Daisy. She answered quickly.

"Blane? What is it? Are you okay?" Daisy asked worriedly.

"We're okay Dais. Oscar and the girls aren't in these cells. What about you guys? Have you reached the cells yet?" I replied.

"No, not yet. We're almost there though. Oh! Sorry, have to go. Dan started a fight. Bye." Daisy said before hanging up quickly.

"Daisy and the other two haven't got to the cells yet. We need to keep searching." I told Neish and Carrie. They nodded and we ran back the way we came.


	28. The Infiltration (part 2)

The Infiltration (part 2)

Daisy POV

My communicator buzzed in my pocket. I answered it as Dan, Rose and I crept down a hallway.

"Blane? What is is? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"We're okay Dais. The others aren't in these cells. What about you guys? Have you reached the cells yet?" Blane answered.

"No not yet. We're almost there though." I told him. As I was speaking Dan literally walked into two guards. They saw us and attacked. "Oh! Sorry, have to go, Dan started a fight! Bye." I said before hanging up and kicking one of the guards in the face. The guard fell backwards and crashed into the wall. I looked at Dan who had taken out the other one. He smiled and whispered to keep going.

I nodded and tiptoed to the door. I carefully opened it and peered inside. I only saw another long white corridor. We walked through. Rose checked the map again.

"Are we going the right way?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll call Tom." Dan answered. He pulled his pencil out and put it to his ear. I stood closer to Rose to study the map with her.

"Tom?" Dan said. "Are you sure we're going the right way?" He was quiet for a bit as Tom answered him. "We seem to just be going down long white corridors." Tom said something. Dan nodded to himself. "Okay. Thanks Tom." He hung up.

"Tom said the map must be wrong somehow. He's gonna hacking into the security cameras and help us out." Dan told us. "We just walk through that door and he'll send a new map to your Spypod." Rose and I nodded then we set off down the hallway. A few seconds later I heard Rose's Spypod buzz. She pulled it from her pocket and opened the screen.

"Okay so we go right at the next split, then left, then through a door on the right, up some stairs and then to the cells on the left. Don't forget about the cameras." She told us. I nodded as she put it away. Dan grinned at us and started to run. Rose and I smiled to each other and followed. At the split we went right, then left then came to the door on our right. Dan checked the window at the top half of the door. He crouched back down besides us.

"There's a big group of men." He whispered. "What do we do?" I peered through the window myself.

"They all have head sets. We can use the sound detonators to distract them then sneak through." I said. The other two nodded and Rose got out a sound detonator from her pocket. We put ear plugs in, Rose pressed the count down button and slipped it through the door. We covered our ears more then opened the door. The men were all wriggling about on the floor. The sound detonators give off a high pitch noise that the human ears cannot handle. It is also heightened if you have an electronic earpiece in like all these enemy agents. MI9 have special ear plugs that stop the noise from affecting us.

We snuck through the room and raced up the stairs to a doorway with no door on our left. I slowly peered around the corner. I saw a guard sat out side three cells. They all had classic bared doors but the furthest one had an extra metal wall on the inside with a circular shaped door and no light. I turned back to Dan and Rose and nodded.

"Three classic bar cells but one has an extra metal wall. Must be in that one." I whispered to them. Rose pulled out her pencil and called Carrie.

"We're at the cells. We think they're here." She said before handing up quickly. I looked around the corner again. The guard looked asleep, I looked around for cameras. You'd think there would be many outside the prison cells, there was one camera and one guard. How stupid can these people be? I mean its good for us but, come on. I took off the laser lipstick lid and aimed it at the camera. We would have to be quick. They'd notice soon enough that it was down and come looking. I fired and the camera sizzled. Dan got rounded the corner and swiftly knocked the guard out using his stun pen. He shoukd be out for about and hour now. Rose and I followed him and went straight to the door.

"How do we know if it is them and not other people?" I asked.

"Hadn't thought of tha... wait, Dan, do you know morse code?" Rose asked hurriedly.

* * *

Oscar POV

Zoe, Keri and I still sat huddled together against the wall. We thought of a plan to get us out of here but we're too weak now. We've been here a few days or so with only a small cup of water and a slice of stale bread each and no heat source. I haven't been eating the small amount I have because I give most of it to Zoe who has hyperthermia. We all keep getting taken out of the cell separately and being dragged to a tall lady with short black hair and shiny black stiletto heels. We always return with fresh cuts and bruises. Keri and I had decided to put Zoe in the middle of our huddle to try and conserve body heat. She had stopped shivering which isn't good because it means that she hasn't got enough energy. She's down to the minimum for breathing. She can't fall asleep because she may not get up. We still don't know where we are so we don't know how far away the nearest hospital is. I shut my eyes trying to fall asleep but I hear a quiet knocking noise. I sit up straight.

"Can you hear that?" I ask Keri. She nods. I get up and follow the sound. The knocks may sound random but slowly I recognise a pattern. Three long knocks; three short knocks; one long one short one long one short; one short one long; one short one long one short. This repeated a few times. I looked at Keri and smiled.

"What?" She asked.

"It's morse code. O, S, C, A, R. It's got to be the team." I explained. She grinned. I went over to the door and knocked a reply and soon we had a conversation.

 _*Yes*_

 ***It's Dan***

"Keri! It's Dan." I told her. She grinned and tried to shake Zoe awake. It didn't work. Keri looked at me. I saw the fear in her eyes.

 _*SOS 4 Zoe*_

 ***On it***

We waited a few seconds for them to open the door. Keri and I were still desperately trying to wake Zoe up. We heard a clang then the door swung open and people came in. I looked up. Dan was there. He ran straight over to us. Well, Zoe.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"She has hyperthermia, we need to get her help." Keri said. In the new light I could see her and Zoe properly for the first time since we got here. They didn't look good. Keri had a black eye and dried blood under her nose and Zoe was pale with blue lips and a cut on her left eyebrow with blood still dribbling down. I don't know what I look like but I think it's worse. I was taken to the beatings more then them so... Dan took off his jacket and put it on Zoe over mine. I cleared my head as we started to help her up.

"Oscar." I heard. I spun around. Rose was stood in the door way with Daisy behind her. I smiled and walked towards her.

"Hi." I said timidly. She grinned and threw her arms around my neck.

"I was so worried." She mumbled into my shoulder.

"Me too." I said. She lent back slightly and the next thing I knew her lips were against mine. I smiled into the kiss and tightened my grip on her waist.

"Sorry to break this up but we don't have a lot of time." Daisy announced. Rose and I broke apart and turned to face the others. Dan had Zoe supported against him with her arm around his neck. I rushed to help him.

* * *

Dan POV

Daisy lead the way back with Keri at her side. Keri's arm had broken somehow so Rose had made her a make shift sling out of my t-shirt. Just as we went down the stairs to go back through the door enemy agents swarmed us. Daisy and Rose started fighting them off. Keri tried to help but couldn't do much because of her arm. More agents kept attacking us. I told Oscar to give Zoe to me and to help the girls. I did as much as I could by kicking agents and I succeeded with getting some down but we weren't doing well. We were losing and badly. There were lots of them and 5 of us, not counting Zoe who was already out. We knew it was not going to end well. Keri was down, clutching her arm and Oscar was struggling. I don't really know what happened because I was setting Zoe down with Keri but when I turned around we were winning. There were less agents coming through. Rose and Daisy were fighting a giant bald guy with a fully tattooed head while Carrie kicked a blonde man in the face. Wait, Carrie? I looked around more. Aneisha was there too, and Blane. Neish already had a bust lip though and Blane and Carrie weren't much better either. I looked to Aneisha. She was too busy fighting a man with a blue mohican to notice the small skinny girl behind her. I ran forwards and kicked the girl behind the knee then elbowed the back of her neck. He sprawled on the floor.

Rose POV

I saw Blane, Carrie and Aneisha come into the fight very briefly before I had to ouch this guys face. They looked pretty beat up. Daisy hadn't seen them yet but I didn't stop her to tell her. She was rampaging through the enemy agents like a knife through butter. Wouldn't want to get in the way of that. We fought until there was one guy left. He was skinny with curly blonde hair and black sunglass on. He smirked and removed his glasses. He had piercing blue eyes.

"Chad?" I heard Daisy shout angrily. He nodded and slunk over to us.

"Hey Daisy, looking good." He flirted in his American accent. Daisy went mad. She was about to attack him when a brunette boy shot past her and tackled him to the floor.

"Woah. Hey Blane. I see your as jealous of me as the day I left." Chad said smirking.

"I am not jealous of you." Blane said bitterly, punching Chad in the face.

"Of course your not." Chad told him. Kneeing Blane in the stomach and rolling on top of him. Blane got a punch in the face this time and when he turned his head back round his lip had burst. He grabbed the collar of Chad's stupid Varsity jacket and threw him over his shoulder. They both got up and stared each other out.

"Hey, who even is this guy?" Aneisha asked.

"The world's biggest d-" Blane started.

"Ah hem." I cut in. "Ex CIA Agent Chad Turner. We met him on one of our first assignments. He was supposed to help us but he was actually working for the Grand Master."

"Who is the Grand Master?" Keri asked as Chad aimed a kick at Blane's head. Blane ducked.

"The head of SKUL." Oscar explained.

"What's SKUL?" Dan asked.

"Come on guys. You really must brush up on your MI9 history." Carrie told them. "SKUL is the old KORPS."

"Ohhh." The three of them said.

* * *

Blane POV

I went to punch Chad but I tripped over a unconcious agent and fell into him instead. He grabbed my face and smashed it with his knee. I stumbled backwards into Rose.

"Sorry."

I felt blood pour down from my nose and I saw it drip onto the floor. I looked at the grinning bas***d as he pulled a switch knife from his pocket, an evil look in his eyes. He flipped it around while making his way through the throng of bodies to me. He lunged and I pushed Rose out of the way. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I heard screaming. I saw two blonde figures take down Chad. Oscar and Dan. I fell to the ground, people crowded around me.

"Help... Zoe..." I managed to gasp out.

My senses slipped but I saw a beautiful girl crouching over me. Her hands were covering her mouth and tears were falling down her cheeks. She cupped my face gently and I moved my hand to touch hers. Daisy...


	29. Slight problem

Slight problem

Daisy POV

"Help... Zoe..." Blane choked out. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I touched his face and he brought his hand to mine. I smiled faintly.

"Daisy..." He breathed quietly before he passed out.

"Guys. We have to get Blane and Zoe to the hospital now." Carrie said taking Zoe from Keri. Dan rushed forwards to Blane while Oscar cuffed Chad.

"How do we move him with the knife in him?" Dan asked.

"We don't. We can't risk moving him, if we do it could make him worse." Rose explained. "We have to call Tom."

Aneisha was quick to draw her pencil.

"Tom! Emergency! Blane got stabbed in the chest and Zoe has hyperthermia." Aneisha screamed into the tip. Rose took the communicator from her and started talking. I don't know what they were saying, everything sort of faded out. I looked at Blane. Colour was draining from his face fast and his uneven breathing was slowing. I put my hand on his chest but quickly withdrew it. My hand was covered in blood. I screamed and cupped his face again.

"Rose, we're losing him." I shouted. The tears were uncontrollable. I felt arms come around my shoulders. I lent back into them and cried hard.

Carrie POV

While all that was going on Zoe was getting colder and her breathing slowed.

"Guys, Zoe really has to go." I told them.

"How has she got hyperthermia anyway? We're in Australia!" Dan asked. I saw Oscar and Keri look at each other.

"What?" I asked them.

"Maybe it's not hyperthermia. Maybe it's some sort of poison." Keri said.

"How would she have been poisoned?" Rose asked.

"The black haired woman." Oscar answered.

"Who?" I asked.

"The Crime Minister." Keri said glumly.

* * *

Tom POV

Rose called a minute ago. They need help. Zoe is down and Blane is dying. We need back up. I grabbed my communicator and tried to call Frank again. It 'rang' a few times but no answer. I tried Stella instead. It 'rang' and I heard her pick up.

"Tom?" She asked. "Tom is that you? Are you okay?" She asked firing more questions at me though the broken connection.

"Stella? It's okay. We're fine. Actually we're no not. Zoe has hyperthermia or something and Blanes been stabbed. We need back up. The team are inside an enemy base and can't move because it will make Blane worse!" I explained. I heard a gasp on the other end and then I heard Frank's voice.

"Tom? Listen to me. We are on our way. In the meantime call the Australian MI9 for help, okay?" He said. I agreed and hung up.

Worm called base.

"Hello? It's Agent Remilard. We need back up, immediately. British MI9 agents injured. Three tortured, one is suspected to be poisoned and another agent is immovable." He said. "We're at UEB 647 "

* * *

Aneisha POV

I looked around at the group. Dan and Keri were with Zoe and Daisy and Rose were crying over Blane and Carrie had her arms around them both. Oscar was stood next to me, holding the blonde ba***** Chad Turner. He was smirking to himself. I slapped him around the face and he stopped to glare at me. I grinned at him.

"Guys. Slight problem." I heard Rose say. Everybody stopped and turned to her. "Where's the Prime Minister?"

* * *

Prime Minister POV

I have been in this cold dark room for days now with nothing to eat or drink but warm water and stale bread. The only source of light is a slither through the talking gap in the middle of the door. Nobody has visited besides the people who brought me food. What happened to the agents who kidnapped me? Were they Rogues? Moles? Intruders? I'll have to have a word with Chief Agent Knight and Agent London about their choice of agents. I'm going crazy down here. Wittering away to myself- a loud clang rang through me. The door creaked open and a woman stood in shadow from the light outside my cell. She reached in a grabbed me by my jacket, pulling me from the room. She marched me through hallway after hallway, the bright white light blinding me after the darkness of the cell.

* * *

Aneisha POV

"We have to find him." Keri said.

"No, really?" Chad said sarcastically from the corner. Oscar had handcuffed his handcuffs to a hand rail so Oscar could move about and not run the risk of being jumped by Chad.

"Shut up you little s***." Daisy screamed, getting up and stomping her way over to him. "If you say another word, I will make sure you can never have children." She threatened. Chad's smirk flew off his face. Daisy snarled at him and walked back to Blane.

"Keri, you need to get Zoe out of here. Get her to Tom." Oscar ordered. Keri nodded and helped Zoe up with her one hand. Dan kissed Zoe before allowing them to leave. "Neish, Dan, stay here with Blane and Noodle head over there till back up comes." Oscar continued, "Daisy, Carrie, Rose and I will find the PM." We nodded. Oscar took Blanes gun from the belt around Blane's waist and set off down a corridor with his arm around Rose. Daisy kissed the top of Blane's head then got up, gave Chad a stern look and followed them with Carrie.


	30. Found him

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. Thanks for the reviews guys. I have been quite busy with this story lately. I've gone through every chapter and corrected it and added bits to make the story flow better and I've written this and a bit of the next chapter. Further on in the story I will take off all of these notes like I have in the previous chapters so it's more of a story. If you want I would recommend going back and reading the other chapters. There hasn't been a giant change but there are a few extra paragraphs now and then. Thank you so much xx**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Found him..

Rose POV

I called Tom and asked for directions to what Oscar called the Torture Room. That's where we suspected the Crime Minister would have taken the PM. Slowly we wandered around the corridors till we came across a door. It had a sign on it which read:

'Interrogation Room'

Oscar looked down at me and nodded. He removed his arm from my shoulders and grasped Blane's gun in his hands. He signalled for us to do the same. I sighed and carefully took the gun in my hands. It felt wrong. The cold, black lump of metal stung my palm. Carrie stood in front of the door. She braced herself then kicked the door down in one. She rushed in followed by Daisy then me then Oscar. A single red light on the far wall illuminated a door and created shadows in every corner. There were only two pieces of furniture in the room. A wooden chair in the centre of the room and a table in a corner. The girls carefully edged further in. I followed looking around in disgust. There were dark patches of a stained liquid on and around the chair. I crept over to the table. There were knives, ropes, chains, whips, thumb screws, and horrific devices that I can't describe. Carrie stood next to me.

"What the f-"

"Carrie!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry..." She replied meekly. I turned to Oscar. He was hovering in the open doorway. The cuts, bruises and blood on his face was less obvious in the dark light.

"Oscar? What's up?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm fine. It's just.. bad memories." He said. I nodded and I headed to the locked door.

"Does this open?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's how the lady comes in." Oscar said.

"How does it open?" Carrie asked joining the conversation.

"I'm not sure. There's no handle. Maybe it can only be opened from the outside." I answered.

"There's a pressure pad somewhere which unlocks it." Oscsr explained. "Search around the frame."

Carrie, Daisy and I pressed random places around the door. It looked like Oscar was wrong.

"I can't find it anywhere." Carrie said leaning against the door. "What are we supposed to do n- OW!" Carrie fell backwards as the door opened.

"Who did that?" She yelled jumping up and brushing herself off.

"We did." A voice said. The three of us turned and looked into the room Carrie had fallen into. I felt Oscar join us. The new room we were in was long. It had a long red carpet leading from the door we were standing in to a pair of grand chairs at the far end of the room. Both chairs were occupied. The first by a tall woman with a sharp black bob, blood red lipstick and killer six inch heels and the second by an old man with grey hair and a dressing gown on. His face was covered with a blue hankerchief and a pair of tinted glasses.

"Oh crap!" Oscar said.

"That's the Grand Master!" Daisy gasped "But I though SKUL was finished."

"Who's the lady?" Carrie whispered.

"The Crime Minister." I replied. "The new team told us about her remember?" She shook her head.

"Rose, I can't even remember if I had toast or cereal for breakfast this morning." She hissed.

"You didn't have anything." I said.

"Oh, okay."

"Anyone see the PM?." Rose asked quietly.

"Yup. Found him." Daisy replied.

Knelt on the floor in front of the Grand Master and Crime Minister was the Prime Minister. He was gagged, blindfolded and his hands and feet were tied up. His clothes were in shreds and he looked pretty beat up.

"So glad you could join us." The CM said smirking.

"Let the Prime Minister go." Daisy called.

"And why would we do that girlie?" The GM asked.

"We will rescue him Grand Master. We're younger and stronger than you both." Carrie taunted.

"Yes, but we're not alone." The CM answered. At this four guards entered the room though and entrance to the left of the chairs. The first was a scrapy ginger guy with freckles, the second was a thin woman with waist length platinum blonde hair in a very high ponytail, the third was a large tanned girl with black frizzy hair that was plaited around her head which, not to be offensive, made her look like a bagel and the forth guard was a giant man with no hair and a scar across his face who grinned and showed us a selection of gold teeth. Each wearing a black uniform with a symbol on the back. The symbol was a mash up of the SKUL and KORPS symbols. They stood in the middle of the room.

"Fight our guards if you want. They'll crush you." The CM grinned.

The platinum girl stood at the front and beckoned us over.

"Oh it's on gurl." Carrie said putting her gun away and walking to the middle of the room. Daisy, Oscar and I copied. The platinum girl smirked and lunged at Carrie.

No POV

The platinum girl threw herself at Carrie, her fist aiming for her face. Carrie dodged her and tripped her up as she passed. The spy laughed at the platinum girl on the floor. She looked up at Carrie and growled. She kicked at Carries stomach and Carrie dodged her again. The platinum girl got up and Carrie kicked her in the stomach, she fell back to the floor.

The ginger guy punched at Rose who grabbed his fist before it hit her and kicked him between the legs. The kid groaned and clutched his crotch in pain.

The girl with the bagel hair edged to Daisy. Bagel Head lunged at Daisy's throat, Daisy side stepped and elbowed the back of Bagels neck. Bagel Head crumpled to the floor.

Baldy looked to Oscar who grimaced. Oscar knew this guy. He had tortured Oscar many times to get information about MI9. Of course, Oscar never gave in. Baldy grinned and stepped forwards with a punch to Oscar's face. Oscar stumbled backwards. His nose had started bleeding. He scrunched his fist up in pain and released a frenzy of attacks on the giant man.

Carrie and the platinum girl had been sparing for a while. Carrie wanted to get it over with now. Platinum threw a punch a her face. Carrie stepped out of the way, grabbed her arm and kneed the girl in stomach and the face. She then karate chopped the girls neck. Platinum slumped to the ground unconscious.

Rose and Ginge's fight had been very one sided to Rose. The boy hadn't really touched her at all. Rose had punched, slapped, chopped, kicked him everywhere and had dodged all of his advances. She finally finished the fight by grabbing his arm and flipping his around onto his back.

Daisy had been hit by Bagel Head quite a bit. She had a cut on her right cheekbone from where the girl had swiped across her face with an ugly engagement ring. Bagel Head swung at Daisy's head. Daisy ducked and swept her leg at Bagel Head's legs, knocking her to the floor. Bagel Head's head hit the floor hard and knocked her unconcious.

Daisy, Carrie and Rose were all now watching Oscar fight the bald giant. He ducked as the man swiped at his head then straightened and got hit in the stomach by the other fist. Rose gasped as Oscar stumbled back again. She ran over to him and tried to help him. She aimed a roundhouse kick at his chest but before impact Baldy grabbed her foot and twisted it around. The spies heard a sickening crunch as the man snapped her ankle. Rose screamed and fell to the ground. Oscar crawled to her side. Carrie yelled and kicked the man behind the knees, making him fall to the floor. As he fell Daisy kicked his face. The power in Daisy's kick made Baldy's face crunch. She had broken his nose.

Tom POV

I directed Keri down corridors to an exit close to where the Worm and I were in the van. She was bringing Zoe to us. Once she had told me she was out of the building I jumped out of the van and ran to find her. I'm not sure how Keri could pretty much carry her sister with a broken arm and talk to me at the same time but she did it and I'm amazed. When I found her I took Zoe off her and brought them to the van. I lay Zoe on the floor of the van under and on blankets to make her warm. The Worm and I then started cleaning up Keri and Zoe's wounds with antiseptic spray. The Worm had called for back up five minutes ago and they were on their way with some ambulances. Frank and Stella had also called me back and told me that they were coming too. I'm not not sure how long Blane and Zoe can survive what they're going through. Blane has a knife in his chest and we suspect Zoe has been poisoned, for what reason though we don't know either. A minute later I hear cars outside. I jump up from cleaning a particularly nasty cut on Zoe's arm and look outside. I see five shiny black SUV's and two ambulances. I rush outside and meet the agents.

"I'm British MI9 Agent Thomas Tupper. Thanks for coming." I said to a superior looking agent.

"Agent Mick Nicholson. What's the situation?" The man replied.

"Three kidnapped MI9 agents were tortured but have been rescued by my team. Two of the tortured agents are in the van, one has a broken arm and the other has an unknown condition. She needs to be taken to hospital immediately along with an agent in a corridor with a knife in his chest. There are two other agents protecting him. They also have the man who stabbed the agent with them in cuffs. The last four are looking for the British Prime Minister. One of those agents is one of the kidnapped/tortured group." I told him. He nodded and barked out orders to his team. They shouted a reply then split up and headed to the base, one group taking some paramedics with them. A group of four paramedics came over to me.

"Where is the agent with the unknown condition?" One asked.

"In here." I answered taking them to the van. Two of them had a stretcher with them. I opened the van doors and the paramedics rushed inside.

* * *

Dan POV

I feel powerless. Blane is lying on the floor slowly dying, I don't know where Zoe is but she's dying too, the Prime Minister is missing and I can't shut up an annoying American. I'm leaning against a wall next to Aneisha and Chad Turner who doesn't know how to put a sock in it. He keeps telling us how jealous Blane was of him and Daisy when they were 13.

"Blane used to... Blane did ... Blane said... Blane was..."

"Yeah. We get it. You like Blane." Aneisha shouted. Chad stopped talking and stared at Neish.

"What?" He asked.

"You like Blane. That's why you talk to Daisy like that 'cos you think it drives Blane crazy that you're not talking to him that way." Aneisha told him. I looked at Chad. His tanned face had gone white and his lips had thinned.

"My god. Neish's right, isn't she?" I said. Had shook his head. "You fancy Blane and you think he likes you back."

"How did you-" Chad started but stopped himself.

"Easy. You just don't shut up about him." Neish answered smirking.


	31. Back Up

Back Up

Aneisha POV

We were still waiting for the back up. It had been fifteen / twenty minutes now since Blane had been stabbed. I checked his pulse again. It was getting slower and fainter. Chad had stopped talking since I figured out that he is gay. I looked at Dan. He was sat with his head in his hands. I know he blames himself for what happened to Zoe. He thinks he could have stopped her at the PM's meeting place. He couldn't though. She was being controlled. Even if she had been shot she would have gotten back up again. I rested my head against the wall in boredom. Then a loud blast echoed through the corridor. I looked at Dan. He was even more worried than before. We got up and left Chad cuffed to the handrail. Dan stood in the centre of the hallway, I stood near Blane. Smoke trailed along the floor and bits of debris was scattered everywhere. Dan stepped forwards to see what happened. As he did, about twenty men jumped through the hole in the wall. Dan and I got into our fighting stances. It wasn't until they got closer when I recognised the uniforms.

"Dan! It's MI9. The back up." I shouted. He squinted until he could see the white MI9 logo on the chest of the black uniform.

"Oh yeah."

The back up made their way over to us.

"Which way did the team of four go?" One asked. I pointed down a corridor then pointed the way Oscar, Carrie, Daisy and Rose went. The agent nodded and led his group down the corridor and round the corner. The remaining agents stopped by us. Three of the men were MI9 paramedics. The had a stretcher with them.

"I'm Dr Nathan Lewis. Who is the agent down?" He asked while his coworkers examined Blane.

"Agent Blane Whittiker." I said. The man nodded and knelt down. The S.W.A.T agents went straight Chad.

"Who's this?" One asked.

"Traitor CIA agent who stabbed Agent Whittiker." Dan said. The agent grabbed Chad by the shoulders as his colleague unlocked the pair of cuffs keeping him on the handrail.

Daisy POV

We were doing well. Kind of. We had beaten the four agents the Crime Minister and the Grand Master said we wouldn't but Rose was down due to a broken ankle. The CM and GM were laughing.

"Well done." The CM said smirking. "You may have defeated our men. But you won't beat me." She cried as she jumped off the "throne" and walked down the red carpet like she was a queen. I scowled at her. As she walked, the outside bit of the heels from her shoes retracted, leaving a pair of daggers instead. I heard Carrie curse. The CM had long pointy nails and sharp rings on her fingers.

"Bring it on." I said.

The CM swiped an open hand at my face. I ducked but her claws just scratched my face. I roundhouse kicked her in the stomach. She grunted and stumbled backwards. Quickly she regained her balance and sent a punch to my face, I side stepped it, grabbed her wrist and flipped her over my shoulder. She was on the floor for two seconds before she kicked at my leg. The blade from her heel cut a line across my thigh and I felt blood drip down slowly. I grabbed it in pain. I saw Rose on the floor with Oscar holding her hand, Carrie was resetting Rose's ankle in the right place. Rose screamed in agony. I turned back to the CM. She was smirking and fiddling with the rings on her fingers. I charged at her. I sent a fury of hits at her. She dodged some but sent others back. As she punched me the rings on her fingers scratched me. She grabbed my shoulders and threw me about like a stuffed animal. She kicked at my head and I ducked. I saw Carrie quickly jump up and sneak behind the CM.

"I thought the leader of a major crime group would fight better than this." I sneered. The CM growled. She prepared to attack again but Carrie kicked her from behind, knocking her to the floor.

I grabbed a stun pen from my pocket and stabbed the CM with it.

"What did you do to her?" The Grand Master yelled. I held up the stun pen. "But that's cheating!" He shouted.

"No, what's cheating is having knives on your shoes!" I replied. The GM stood up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out an old fashioned silver pistol and aimed it at the Prime Minister. The PM, being blindfolded, didn't know what was going on. The GM cocked the gun, the door behind us opened. I spun round as ten men dressed in black with bulletproof vests and guns entered the room. They had MI9 symbols on their chests.

"Carrie! Back up is here!" I say before turning back to the GM. The GM had froze, gun still pointing at the PM. The back up team all pull up their guns and point them at the GM. Slowly the Grand Master lifted his hands up. He looked around for an escape route. His hidden gazed stopped at the door on his right. The door the guards came through.

"The door!" I yelled. The GM flinched and started for the door. Carrie jumped up and we rushed to stop him. The Grand Master lifted the gun while running and fired.

* * *

Carrie POV

The Grand Master fired the gun at Daisy and I. Pain seared through my shoulder as a bullet hit into it. I stumbled back slightly but leapt into the air to crash onto the Grand Master. Two S.W.A.T men took him off me and cuffed him. I looked back to Daisy whilst holding my shoulder. She was stood against the closest wall, clutching her chest.

"Daisy?" I asked.

"Get the Prime Minister out quickly. Get Rose to the hospital." She gasped. She moved her hand from her chest. It was covered in her crimson blood. She collapsed onto the floor. I looked to Rose and Oscar. Oscar had helped Rose stand on her good leg and was supporting her. Rose had her hands on her mouth. Tears fell from her face. I rushed to Daisy but she was already unconscious. I felt her pulse. It was slowing rapidly. I saw more agents take the PM out of the room safely. Oscar and Rose limped over.

"No. No. I can't lose both of them in one day." She whispered. She fell to the floor and hugged Daisy's lifeless body. Oscar tried to gently pull her off but she refused to let go. Paramedics entered the room and put Daisy on a stretcher. They wheeled her out as other paramedics helped Rose's broken ankle and my shot shoulder.

Tom POV

I sat waiting in the van again. Zoe and Keri had gone to hospital already in an ambulance. Blane, Dan and Aneisha had come out five minutes after the S.W.A.T agents had gone in. Blane was on a stretcher and Dan and Neish were walking behind them. Neish had a cut lip and Dan had no shirt on. I faintly remembered seeing it as Keri's sling. Dan had cuts and bruises on his back and stomach. All three of them had gotten into the second ambulance and driven off straight away. A boy with curly blonde hair had been locked in the back of one of the SUV's. An agent had told me briefly he was the one who stabbed Blane. Now we're waiting for Carrie, Oscar Rose, Daisy and the Prime Minister. I haven't had contact with any of them since they told me they needed back up. The Worm and I sat in silence. A few minutes later I saw figures exiting the building. There were S.W.A.T agents walking along with the Crime Minister and an old guy that I've seen before in a file.

"That's the Grand Master. I haven't seen him in a while." The Worm exclaimed. That's right, I remember now. More agents followed with a man in a tattered suit and dried blood on his face. The Prime Minister. I doubt we will ever be allowed to protect him again. Then came Carrie, she also had her arm in a sling but I saw blood through the fabric and I knew it wasn't just a broken bone. Then Oscar and Rose limped out. Both had bad ankles but Rose's was in a brace so I suspect hers is worse. Oscars face was covered in cuts and bruises. His nose was bleeding and he had a black eye. Then came a stretcher. I saw long blonde hair and sucked my breath in. Daisy. I leapt out of the van and ran to them.

"Carrie! What happened?" I answered.

"Rose has a broken ankle, I was shot in the shoulder and Daisy was hit in the chest." She said. "Rose is destroyed. She's just seen both members of her first team almost killed. We don't know if either of them are going to make it Tom. What's she gonna do if the they both die?" She asked crying. I carefully hugged her.

"It's gonna be okay. Blane and Daisy will be fine." I said stroking her back. We walked to the ambulance together. She got in with Oscar and Rose after Daisy's stretcher had been pushed in.

"I'll meet you at the hospital okay?" I said. The others nodded and the paramedics shut the doors.


	32. The Hospital

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. This one is quite short and not very good but please review. Not many of you have carried on reading this story (yes, it is my fault for not updating regularly, I know) but it does make me smile every time I get a review. So please..**

 _ **REVIEW!**_

* * *

The Hospital

Tom POV

The cool air conditioning blew onto my face as I watched the hands tick slowly around the pale clock face. I waited with Dan, Aneisha, Frank and Stella for news on everybody else. A doctor had briefly explained what was happening before rushing off with a nurse in pink scrubs.

I looked at Neish. She's sat next to me with her knees drawn up and her chin resting on them. The doctors had dismissed her after cleaning her burst lip and scratches she received from fighting. The black jeans she always wore had rips in, exposing the cuts on her legs. Her face was streaked with dust, tears and dried blood. I gently put my arm around her shoulders to comfort her. She stiffened before relaxing and leaning into me.

"They will be okay won't they?" She asked looking at me, her beautiful brown eyes glassy.

"I hope so." I replied kissing the top of her head.

I turned to look at Dan. He sat curled up in a chair opposite me, tapping his fingers impatiently against his legs. His appearance was similar to Aneisha's. His clothes were ripped, his face was scratched and covered in dirt and his hair was full of dust and rubble, changing the cool blonde to a light grey. Frank and Stella had arrived not long after me. Agent Remilard (the Worm) had dropped me off here then went to pick them up from the airport. He had apologised for what had happened then headed back to base to oversee the Crime Minister, Grand Master and Chad Turner's imprisonment. When the pair had come in, Stella had immediately rushed in and hugged Neish, Dan and I. Frank then copied her actions. The pair of them were sat talking quietly together. Both wearing the same clothes as the last time I saw them. Franks hair was dishevelled, probably from running his hand through it from stress and worry. Gradually, my eyes settled back on their starting position, the deep blue clock hanging above the reception desk.

After a few more minutes of silent waiting, the sound of unsteady clacks echoed down the hallway. I turned my head towards the noise. Rose came into view with a nurse on her arm and a look of concentration painted on her face as she hobbled along on a pair of sliver crutches. Frank shot up off his seat and rushed over, enveloping her in his arms. She stumbled slightly before hugging him back. Gently, Frank released her and took over from the nurse. They made their way over carefully and Frank sat Rose down on a seat next to Dan who hugged her. Stella, Neish and I copied.

"How are you feeling?" Stella asked lifting a hand to her forehead.

"I'm okay. My ankle hurts a bit but it's not too bad." Rose replied quietly. I looked to her bad ankle. It was set in thick white plaster cast . "Any news on anybody else?"

"Blane, Daisy and Carrie are in currently in surgery, having the knife and bullets removed, Keri and Oscar are having their wounds cleaned alongside Zoe who is unconscious due to the unknown condition." Frank answered grimly. Rose nodded. Frank sat beside her, along with Stella, before we all assumed our previous actions.

* * *

Aneisha POV

An hour and a half had passed. Keri and Oscar had been brought out not long after Rose. Their injuries from captivity had been cleaned and bandaged, leaving them looking like half finished Egyptian Mummies. Keri had a cast similar to Rose's on her left arm that was strung in a sling for protection and Oscar had a sprained ankle which left him hobbling along with help. When they had come around the corner Rose had leapt up and hopped along the hallway, tackling Oscar almost to the ground. They sat quietly hugging, holding hands and (not so) descreetly kissing until a doctor appeared around the corner. He had greying hair, dark eyes and a clip board clutched to his chest.

"Agent London?" He says glancing at his lip board. Frank stood and the rest of us sat up straight. I noticed Stella still holding his arm loosely.

"Yes?" Frank answered.

"May I speak with you in private?"

Franks body stiffened as he nodded slowly. I watched as the doctor lead him away, I watched as the concern was replaced with relief, I watched as the relief fell and devestation settled. The news was good, and bad. The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder and walked away. I felt tears pricking my eyes, suspecting. Rose slowly raised herself out of her chair and made her way to Frank. Slowly he told her. I saw her hand fly to her mouth. Frank reached for her. She backed away, her knees buckling slightly. A blonde limping blur rushed over as she fell. Oscar caught her and she turned her head into his chest. I glimpsed the tears falling down her cheeks.

Frank walked back over.

"The, err," he cleared his throat, "the doctor said that Carrie was doing well, the removed the bullet from her shoulder without any problems. She's just sleeping off the anesthesia, she should be awake soon." His eyes glistened, I grabbed Tom's arm.

"Blane is also okay. The blade didn't pierce anything to vital. They'll both be in hospital for a few more days. The doctors are doing what they can to diagnose Zoe's illness. They believe they will have the answer soon. For now they have treated her wounds and warmed her up." He cleared his throat again and looked at the floor.

"And Daisy?" Dan asked, "What about Daisy?"

Frank didn't look up.


End file.
